Бездыханность
by lindemannia
Summary: Полное название: БЕЗДЫХАННОСТЬ или ГИЛБЕРТИТЬКИ: В КАДРЕ. Ссылка на оригинал: fanfiction. net/s/7302993/1/ Breathlessness
1. Chapter 1

**БЕЗДЫХАННОСТЬ**

**или **

**ГИЛБЕРТИТЬКИ: В КАДРЕ.**

Автор: FanSlewFantasy

Переводчик: Рэй_Ко ака Линд.

Бета: klaris

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Ссылка на оригинал: .net/s/7302993/1/Breathlessness

Фандом: Hetalia Axis Powers

Пэйринг: Пруссия/Австрия

Рейтинг: NC−17

Жанр: Юмор, роуманс. Стеб, наверное, тоже.

Предупреждения: крэк, петтинг, сиськи, яой, фетиш, крэк.

И еще много-много крэка.

Глава первая

Гилберт Байльшмидт перекатился по кровати, поскреб пятерней зад, потянулся и удовлетворенно вздохнул, зарываясь глубже в мешанину простыней и одеял. Часы на прикроватном столике утверждали, что было пятнадцать минут двенадцатого. На этот день он не запланировал ничего интересного, и, если бы его спросили, он бы ответил, что будет валяться так до пяти вечера. Ну, или пока брат не придет его будить.

Зависит от того, что из этого произойдет раньше.

Вчера у него был трудный день: ему пришлось соответствовать своему великолепию от рассвета до заката. Благодаря его участию, собранная Англией конференция стала значительно интереснее. А Вест еще считает, что ему не обязательно присутствовать на встречах Большой Восьмерки, поскольку он уже не является нацией! Ха, пусть скажет это паре миллионов британцев, которых он спас от жажды, «случайно» опрокинув стакан воды Артуру на рубашку.

Всегда к вашим услугам.

Лениво пошарив вокруг в поисках еще одной подушки (у него их было штук шесть или семь, расшвырянных вокруг словно ураганом, вперемешку со свалявшимися одеялами), он обнаружил ее возле бедра, подтянул ближе, подсунул под голову и попытался перевернуться, чтобы уткнуться в нее носом.

Но что-то ему помешало.

Он перевел взгляд на свою грудь. И, внезапно обнаружил себя уставившимся в глубочайшую, темную (и, черт побери, совсем непривлекательную!) ложбину между двумя самыми огромными грудями, которые он когда-либо видел.

За всю свою жизнь.

А ведь он был знаком с Украиной.

Передвинув руку, покоившуюся на животе, он обхватил левую грудь и чуть приподнял. Она была тяжелой, твердой, но в то же время приятно колыхалась под рукой. Круглая и слишком большая для одной руки, она туго натягивала черный хлопок.

…

И она была плотно прикреплена к его груди.

Так же, как ее напарница.

Боже всемилостивый.

У Гилберта выросли _ТИТЬКИ._

…

– Твою мать! – Он стартовал с кровати в прыжке, но тут же об этом пожалел, потому что его новое приобретение подпрыгнуло вместе с ним. С содроганием потирая поясницу, он проковылял к большому зеркалу на внутренней стороне входной двери, попутно задирая футболку.

Умереть – не встать.

Не, ну правда.

Он даже не был уверен, чего в нем сейчас больше – отвращения или возбуждения.

Налитые, упругие, белоснежные, с дерзко торчащими вверх роскошными сосками, затвердевшими от холода, украшенные россыпью бледных веснушек, таких же, как и на плечах (веснушки были его слабым местом)

– Твою мать, – повторил он Гилберт уже тише. Осторожно положив руки на грудь и слегка сжав пальцы, он подпрыгнул от этого ощущения – они были чертовски чувствительны. И соски, как он заметил, налились румянцем, становясь еще темнее. Он повертелся, оценивая вид с разных сторон, даже повернулся спиной и посмотрел через плечо. Даже в таком положении краешки грудей отражались в зеркале. Благодаря им, его талия казалась тоньше, а шея – длиннее. Чтобы проверить свое открытие, он извернулся под углом в три четверти и приподнял подбородок.

Определенно, длиннее. И это ему удивительно шло.

В голову закралась пугающая и неприятная мысль.

_А вдруг я всегда был женщиной, но просто не замечал?_

Быстрый взгляд на перед своих боксеров убедил его, что это не так. Его так называемый «челнок» был в нерабочем состоянии, что, понятное дело, ему _совсем_ не понравилось.

Это, должно быть сон, отрешенно подумал он, подергав плечами, и наблюдая за колыханием. Самый извращенный сон, какой он когда-либо видел. Он сейчас просто запрыгнет обратно в постель и заснет, чтобы проснуться свежим, бодрым и плоскогрудым.

Великолепный план.

Натянув на них футболку обратно и бормоча себе под нос «Чего я только не видал, мой Бог, мне что теперь, вообще не спать? И не стоило оно такого беспокойства, ну прям как эти чертовы крестовые походы», он протопал обратно к постели и забросил обратно съехавшие покрывала, собираясь залезть следом.

– Гилберт!

До отвращения жизнерадостный голос на ножках в плохо зашнурованных ботинках донесся из коридора, постепенно приближаясь к его двери.

– Чего тебе, Италия? – простонал он в ответ, глянув украдкой через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что дверь закрыта. Сон это или нет, Италия его новые причиндалы увидеть не должен. Он может захотеть их _потрогать_. Что, согласно слегка покосившейся гилбертовой системе взглядов, все еще расценивалось, как гейство.

Геем быть не хотелось, ведь это означало уподобиться брату, вечно сюсюкавшемуся с одним тощим итальянцем, и, что еще хлеще, пьющему _вино_ за обедом вместо пива.

Серьезно, вино.

Если бы Гилберт был мертв, он бы завертелся в своем гробу.

– Людвиг попросил меня, тебя разбудить. Он хочет, чтобы ты помог передвинуть рояль Австрии.

С тяжелым вздохом удостоенный такого внимания человек сел на край кровати (стоять с этими штуками было тяжеловато), и пропустил пальцы сквозь растрепанные серебристые волосы.

– Почему Австрия _сам_ не может? Ну, или ты?

– Потому что никто из нас и вполовину не так силен, как ты. Ве…Гилберт, я вхожу.

Гилберт подпрыгнул, словно ощутимо приложенный током.

– Нет! Италия, нет! – Судорожно нашарив простыню, он подтянул, пытаясь прикрыть все, что должно было быть прикрытым. Определенно, приснившийся Италия мог быть не меньшим надоедой, чем настоящий.

– Почему, Гилберт? У тебя что, там опять Франция?

– Нет! Фели, это было только один раз! Это вышло случайно, и я…ЗАКРОЙ ЧЕРТОВУ ДВЕРЬ! – С силой прижав простыню к груди, он добился прямо противоположного эффекта – груди выпрыгнули наружу с двух сторон от его напряженных рук. – ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ПАЦАН, ТЫ ВООБЩЕ СЛЫШАЛ О ПРАВЕ НА ЛИЧНУЮ ЖИЗНЬ?

Но Италия его уже не слушал.

Будучи итальянцем, он, разумеется, был знаком в разное время с толпой итальянских баб (ни одна из которых, к сожалению, не дала ему даже потрогать) и повидал на своем веку всевозможные сиськи.

Будучи нацией, он также встречался с Украиной.

А правда состояла в том, что хоть вид смущенного и шокированного Гилберта, укомплектованного парой грудей, был более чем непривычным, Феличиано даже под угрозой пыток не смог бы отрицать, что это была самая потрясающая пара из всех, что он видел.

– Вау! Гилберт, господи, у тебя… – Он сделал хватательные движения обеими руками. – Такие большие…

– Да, да, _я знаю_! – Покраснев до термоядерного оттенка, он отмахнулся от итальянца. – Теперь исчезни, я пытаюсь заснуть!

…

Но Фели, увы, уже завис.

Завороженный колыхающимися холмами, он все приближался. Это у него сосок там виднеется, под слоями простыни и одежды? С каждым вдохом бывшей нации, все это чуть шевелилось. Из выреза гилбертовой футболки застенчиво выглядывали прелестные веснушки.

– Вау, Гилберт. Они и правда изумительны. – Он распахнул сияющие возбуждением и простодушием глаза еще шире. – А можно потрогать?

…

Врачом Людвиг Байльшмидт не был.

Зато он побывал на множестве войн и повидал множество интересных вещей.

Чего стоил только парень, получивший пулю в живот, и проживший двадцать следующих лет с огромной дырой в пузе. Последнее, что он о нем слышал, ученые использовали его для опытов, заглядывая в его дыру, чтобы узнать, как переваривается пища. А солдат, отрастивший зуб на ноге? Со всеми вытекающими неприятными последствиями.

Но такого он еще не видел.

Хотя диагноз был так же ясен, как его собственное имя. Убрав стетоскоп от бюста своего брата, он прочистил горло.

– Как я и подозревал. Это, несомненно, грудь.

– Да ну, доктор Очевидность! – заорал Гилберт, тыкая средним пальцем Людвигу в лицо. – Боже мой, а это что, неужели ПАЛЕЦ? Я, черт возьми, знаю, что это, идиот. Я спрашиваю, откуда они взялись!

Ну, если так…Людвиг этого точно не знал.

Пожав плечами, он стащил одну из своих экономичных универсальных хирургических перчаток шестого размера, и бросил на крышку родерихова рояля. Безжизненно повиснув, она напомнила Гилберту сброшенную шкурку. Насупившись, он поднялся.

– Вообще говоря, мне плевать. Я собираюсь вернуться в постель, а когда я проснусь, их уже не будет.

– Это не сон, Гилберт.

– Да ну? Докажи!

Людвиг на миг задумался. Гилберт скрестил руки под грудью, капризно выпятив вперед нижнюю губу.

– Ну…если бы это был твой сон, Родериха не существовало бы, так?

Рубиновые глаза прищурились.

– Да…

– Эй, Родерих, иди сюда!

– Что? – Из кухни донеслось бренчание и звяканье, Гилберт в ужасе распахнул глаза и прыгнул за спину Людвигу, пытаясь спрятать свои груди. Хороший братишка Людвиг, не моргнув глазом, проигнорировал прижавшуюся к спине выпуклость и постарался не вздрагивать от странного ощущения.

– Я пытаюсь сделать торт. Вы уже передвинули рояль?

– Нет, я просто проверял, ты ведь существуешь?

– Дааааа…, – задумчиво протянул Родерих, удивленно разглядывая Людвига и его старшего брата (который по какой-то необъяснимой причине спрятался за ним, словно страшась Родериха и его замасленной лопаточки, обладающей разрушительной силой)

– Видишь, он существует, значит, это не сон. – Триумфально скрестив руки на груди, Людвиг вздохнул.

– Кесесесе…тогда это кошмар, вот, – прошипел Гилберт.

– Ве…если это кошмар, мистер Родерих бы их увидел, да, Гилберт?

Принеся с собой плохую новость, а также один из старых бюстгальтеров Венгрии, в комнату прискакал Италия в своих недошнурованных ботинках.

– Они такие красивые, Австрия. Ты должен на них посмотреть.

– Нет! – Если бы он не думал, что Германия его за это закопает, то с удовольствием до смерти забил бы мелкого шатена одной только людвиговой перчаткой. – Родерих, НЕ СМЕЙ ко мне подходить! Богом клянусь, если ты сделаешь хоть шаг, я тебя убью.

Изрядно растерянный Австрия поднял лопаточку.

– Я всего лишь хочу сделать торт, – сообщил он, исчезая в кухне.

Ему правда, правда было все равно.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава вторая

– Не влезает, мать твою! – Гилберт поморщился, когда косточка бюстгальтера впилась в мягкую белую кожу под левой грудью. – Слишком маленький.

– Ве…конечно, влезет! Это ее самый большой лифчик! Я видел, как Венгрия впихнула в него вдвое больше, чем есть у нее самой. Теперь втяни живот.

– Это не так делается, тупица! – Пруссия решил не уточнять у Фели, что значит «вдвое больше, чем есть у нее самой» – Я же не могу втянуть сиськи!

– Ох, Гилберт. – Раздраженный Италия прекратил попытки натянуть слишком маленький лифчик на слишком пышную грудь. – Ты просто безнадежен.

– Я безнадежен? Я себе такого не просил! Вот, забирай, если хочешь, мне плевать! – По горло сытый этим балаганом Гилберт сорвал бюстгальтер и швырнул на пол. О скромности тут и речи быть не могло, поэтому он не заметил, как расширились глаза Феличиано, когда перед ним появилась первая в его жизни пара настоящих, ничем не прикрытых, ярко освещенных и абсолютно сногсшибательных грудей.

– …ты шутишь?

– Нихрена! Мне они не нужны! – Он скрестил руки на груди, грудь незамедлительно выпрыгнула поверх скрещенных рук, задорно покачиваясь. Открытые прохладному воздуху соски затвердели. – Забирай, все забирай!

Так что у него не было никакого права вопить и махать кулаками, когда пара тонких итальянских ручонок протянулась и ухватилась за кончики грудей.

– ЧтотыделаешьИталия?

– Ты сказал, что можно. – Задумчиво созерцая вид перед собой, Италия слегка сжал ладони, и склонил голову набок, когда Гилберт, подскочив, попытался отодрать от себя его руки. Прежде напряженные розовые соски стали темными и твердыми, как камешки, застрявшие между указательными и большими пальцами. – Ве…Гилберт, они такие твердые…

– Не надо их теребить! – Взволнованный и смущенный Гилберт не мог найти в себе силы отодвинуть Феличиано. – Они очень чувствиииии….ТЕЛЬНЫЕ! – Его колени начали подгибаться, когда итальянец мягко потянул, разминая кончиками пальцев обильную плоть, и чуть наклонился, обдавая дыханием веснушчатую кожу. – О, нет, Италия, не на-адоооооо….

Вопреки своим же словам Гилберт прислонился к стене, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновению. Потому что это было приятно. Проворные итальянские пальчики прикасались, щупали, мяли, и это было потрясающе. А Гилберт был не тем человеком, который отказывается от удовольствия, когда оно само пришло к нему. Особенно, когда оно такое жаркое, трепещущее, медленно стекающее по позвоночнику и согревающее копчик.

– Что такое, Гилберт? – От невинных глаз цвета лесного ореха не ускользнул яркий румянец, покрывший прежде белоснежную кожу, и легкий трепет светлых ресниц, прикрывших засверкавшие глаза. – Ты в порядке?

– Мммм….да, в полном, я просто…я, правда, думаю, ты должен остановиться, Ита, пожалуйста…

– Почему? Мне нравится. Они славные! – Он опять качнул их, и потеребил, и Гилберт торопливо прижал руку ко рту, чтобы заглушить невольный тихий стон. – Они такие…классные. Вот были бы они у Германии! Я бы целыми днями только и делал, что игрался с ними и целовал.

– Не…надо...

– Ве…ты такой обломщик, Гилберт. – Кончик большого пальца обвел сосок, Гилберт вздрогнул. – Не понимаю, что в этом плохого, ну правда же…

– Гилберт! Какого, скажи на милость, хрена, ты, по-твоему, делаешь?

Оба подпрыгнули. Сердитому, нет, разъяренному голосу Германии удалось то, что не удалось судорожно стиснутым пальцам Гилберта – оторвать руки Италии от его груди.

– Людвиг!

– Ве…Луди, Гилберт просто разрешил мне поиграть с ними. Они просто сууууууупер. – Солнечно заулыбавшись, Феличиано подбежал к любимому. К несчастью для Гилберта, его самое «невинное» выражение едва ли подходило человеку, который только что сделал пакость. Вместо него, он остановился на извиняющемся, и сильнее прижался к стене, пытаясь спрятать свою явно возбужденную грудь.

– Он помогал мне надеть лифчик, – пояснил он. – И малость увлекся…

Людвиг недоверчиво прищурился.

– Угу.

– Это правда! – Нашарив на полу валяющуюся там вместе с венгерским лифчиком рубашку, Гилберт торопливо вполз в нее под испытующим взглядом брата. Убедившись, что его нагота прикрыта, Людвиг снова заговорил.

– Надеюсь, что так. Теперь мы будем двигать этот рояль, или нет?

Гилберт с тяжелым вздохом взъерошил волосы. Желудок требовал своего.

– Да, надо бы…

…

– Зачем ему вообще надо перетаскивать эту чертову махину? – Скатываясь вслед за братом по лестнице, Гилберт отчаянно пытался удержать равновесие, что было нелегко с висящим спереди грузом. – У камина разве плохо?

– Но летом он хочет сидеть ближе к окну.

– Безмозглый чопорный педик просто сам не знает, чего хочет…

– Гилберт, заткнись, не будь засранцем. – Дойдя до дверей гостиной, Людвиг открыл одну створку и обратился к кому-то, находившемуся внутри. – Он здесь. Можем начинать, просто скажи, куда нам его лучше переставить.

Гилберт замер на полпути.

− Ладно. Кстати, пирог готов, можете попробовать, когда закончите.

− Обязательно, − заверил Людвиг. − Гилберт! Чем раньше начнем, тем раньше закончим!

Он обернулся за застывшего за дверью брата.

− Я туда не пойду! − неожиданно высоким голосом истерично выкрикнул Гилберт, полыхая от унижения. − Только не в таком виде!

Он ткнул пальцем в свою грудь. Сквозь туго обтягивающую каждый изгиб и каждую впадинку черную футболку явно просвечивали твердые соски.

− Почему? Подумаешь, ничего страшного.

− Ничего…страшного? Ничего страшного?

− Абсолютно ничего. Я уверен, он видел сиськи и раньше. Ну, может и не такие огромные, но все же…

Австрия навострил уши при слове «сиськи»

− Что-что? − Поднявшись с своего кресла у окна, он отставил тарелку с пирогом на кофейный столик и пригладил полы темно-голубого блейзера. − Какие еще сиськи?

Каблуки щегольских туфель простучали по деревянному полу, Родерих указательным пальцем поправил очки и приблизился к двери. При звуке его шагов на лице Гилберта появилось паническое загнанное выражение.

Он с превеликим удовольствием умер бы на месте, если бы мог, в тот момент, когда в дверях показалось красивое точеное аристократическое лицо.

Непослушный любопытный локон заколыхался над головой Родериха. Последнему потребовалось примерно тридцать секунд на осознание открывшегося перед ним вида.

Высокая, невероятно стройная фигура, застывшая в неловкой напряженной позе по стойке смирно. Всем телом, от стоящих на одной линии ног в аккуратно зашнурованных ботинках до красивых бедер в тугих черных джинсах незнакомка выражала свое смущение. Но то, что привлекло его внимание, находилось выше талии.

Грудь.

Комплект из двух огромных прекрасных грудей, туго натягивающих черную ткань футболки.

Подол был приподнят, обнажая гладкий плоский живот, дальше материя обрисовывала каждую грудь со всех сторон, а еще выше обнаружился завлекающе низкий вырез. Ложбинка, восхитительная вздымающаяся белоснежная ложбинка, припорошенная симпатичными светлыми веснушками. Пленительная, чарующая…Родерих в жизни не видел ничего более прекрасного.

Если бы не постороннее присутствие, он бы устремился вперед и зарылся лицом между ними, сжал бы руками, обласкал бы губами безупречную мраморную кожу…

− О боже, Людвиг, пусть он прекратит пялиться!

Родерих был грубо выдернут из своих фантазий знакомым неприятным голосом, и спустя несколько мгновений, понадобившихся ему, чтобы вернуться в реальность, он обнаружил его источник.

Боже милостивый. Персоной с прекрасной грудью оказался _Гилберт_! Знакомые изящные резкие черты, блестящие красные глаза, того же цвета румянец на бледных щеках и волосы, эти платиновые лохмы…

Гилберт. В женском обличье.

Его желудок совершил кульбит, а груди разлилась престранная смесь отвращения и желания. Он не мог поверить…он только что нафантазировал, как берет в рот часть тела Гилберта.

Ему понадобилось меньше секунды, чтобы решить, что этот секрет он заберет с собой в могилу.

– Гилберт? Что случилось?

– Незнаюяпрекратинанихтаращиться!

– Я не могу! О боже, они…огромны!

– Сам вижу! – Если бы Гилберт умел плеваться ядом, он бы обрушил порцию, размером с Берлин, на человека, который выскользнул из гостиной (невзирая на все бормотание Германии насчет «так мы его двигаем или как?») и приближался к нему мягкими хищными шагами. – И не подходи ко мне, тупой засранец!

– Откуда они взялись? Как это произошло?

– Не знаю! Я проснулся, они уже были!

– Хмм. – Австрия остановился сантиметрах в тридцати от объекта своего обожания, прижав указательный палец к губам. – Похоже на работу Англии.

Гилберт удивленно задрал брови, на миг забыв о смущении.

– Англии?

– Ага. Его и его волшебной оравы, с которой он повсюду таскается. Помнится, пару лет назад нечто похожее произошло с Испанией. Правда, у него вырос хвост.

– Хвост?

– Угу…

– МЫ БУДЕМ, НАКОНЕЦ, ДВИГАТЬ ЭТОТ РОЯЛЬ?

Людвига уже достал весь этот сегодняшний игнор. Еще даже полдня не прошло, а им уже пренебрегли в пользу груди раз в пять чаще обычного. Вообще-то и одного раза было слишком много. В конце, концов, это просто сиськи. И они прилагаются к Гилберту.

От этой мысли ему определенно стало неуютно.

– Ладно, ладно, – Родерих пригладил волосы и надменно фыркнул. – Начнем. Давай, Гилберт, помоги, пожалуйста.

– Эй, то, что я отрастил сиськи, еще не значит, что я должен обслуживать тебя, ты, носящий трусы в цвето…

– ГИЛБЕРТ!

– Ой, бля, я сожалею.

Германия одарил его свирепым взглядом.

– Хочется в это верить.

…

– Ай! Родерих, не выходит, твою мать!

– Выйдет, если ты прекратишь ерзать!

Оба сидели возле переставленного рояля на переставленной рояльной скамеечке, рука Гилберта было намертво стиснута пальцами Родериха. Последний, вооружившись пинцетом, пытался извлечь из-под ногтя грациозно оттопыренного гилбертового среднего пальца огромную глубоко засевшую занозу. Разумеется, Гилберт сам был на сто процентов в этом виноват, попытавшись поцарапать ногтями дно рояля. Зачем – оставалось тайной, но вариант с местью мог рассматриваться, как один из наиболее вероятных.

А Родерих, со своей самодовольной усмешечкой и твердой рукой был единственным, кто согласился ему помочь.

– Я не ерзаю, я дышу! А они из-за этого шевелятся! Что я могу поделать?

Родерих прикусил губу, наклонившись ниже, чтобы скрыть лицо.

– Можешь хотя бы откинуться назад. Они мешают. А еще можешь убрать руки, мне неудобно.

Вранье. Родериху в жизни еще не было так удобно, со щекой, прислоненной к правой груди, обонять аромат чистой кожи и неуловимую тень пивного запаха. Это был запах Гилберта, но обогащенный чем-то более насыщенным и аппетитным.

Он взял себе на заметку позаимствовать потом эту футболку из корзины с бельем. Потому что этот запах будет преследовать его в мечтах всю жизнь.

– Ты побыстрее можешь?

Австриец со вздохом поднял голову.

– Терпение это добродетель. Можешь поправить мне очки?

Гилберт поправил, и Родерих вернулся к своему занятию. Вот уже почти.…Почти…

– Привет, Австрия, Германия сказал, что ты сделал пирог?

– Да-да, там, на столе.

Радостно подскочив к столу, Италия отрезал себе здоровый кусок.

– Значит, ты уже их увидел, – хихикнул он, без приглашения плюхаясь на сиденье рядом с Гилбертом. – Классные, да?

За коротким пожатием последовал возмущенный вопль. Родерих остановился и с удивлением и завистью взглянул наверх.

– Ты ему разрешаешь?

– Нет!

– Ага, – проигнорировал Гилберта Феличиано. – Попробуй, это забавно.

– Нет! – Откинув его руку, Гилберт шарахнулся назад, чуть на свалившись со скамейки. – Даже думать не смей! Я убью тебя, если ты попытаешься! Без шуток, я вытащу эту занозу из пальца и засуну в твою задницу!

Родерих заморгал.

– Почему? Боишься, что тебе понравится?

– Нет! – Но ярко-красные щеки утверждали обратное. – С какой стати?

– Ему понравилось, когда я потеребил его соски.

– ИТАЛИЯ!

Гилберту никогда в жизни не было так неловко. А он побывал за свою жизнь не в одной неловкой ситуации.

Чего стоил один только случай, когда он оказался в одной постели с пьяным Францией. Или когда Италия застал его за выщипыванием бровей, и не преминул растрезвонить об этом всем и каждому (А что ему оставалось делать? Если он мог избежать сомнительной участи Англии, отрастившего себе на лице заросли, то он приложит к этому все силы. Должна же быть у человека гордость?) Ну, или когда Венгрия увидела его плачущим (А такого проявления его слабости ВООБЩЕ никто не должен был увидеть, тем более эта бешеная баба)

Но Италия, весело рассказывающий, как сильно Гилберту понравились его манипуляции с грудью, не шел ни в какое сравнение с прошлым.

Воистину.

А может, ему так только казалось, потому что это происходило в данный момент.

− Ве…Гилберт, но это же правда! Ты был таким милым и взволнованным…ты должен выглядеть так чаще, и тогда люди тебя полюбят.

Чувствуя предательское пощипывание в глазах _(Черт побери, Гилберт! Если ты заплачешь, я сам надеру тебе задницу!)_, он выхватил у австрийца пинцет и вылетел из комнаты, оставив позади растерянного Феличиано и заинтригованного Родериха.

– Феличиано?

– Да?

– Расскажи мне все.

…

стерянногол у Родериха пинцет и вылетел из комнаты, оставив позади смущенного

С Гилберта было довольно на сегодня.

Через двадцать минут ковыряния в пальце пинцетом, заноза все еще была на месте. Он просто не мог увидеть ничего, что находилось ниже груди. Он был голоден, палец болел, а еще он сделал из себя посмешище перед лицом заклятого врага.

Заплаканный и всерьез обиженный на судьбу, он с шипением отшвырнул пинцет, который врезался в деревянную стенную панель и со звяканьем покатился по полу.

− Проклятый гребаный кусок дерьма… − Бормоча невнятные заковыристые ругательства, он плюхнулся спиной на кровать. Спина, все утро нагруженная этими…арбузами, отозвалась тупой болью.

Жизнь была хренова.

− Пруссия. − В дверь робко постучали. − Гилберт, ты здесь? Можно войти?

− Нет. Отъебись и сдохни. − Гилберт накрылся с головой и зарылся лицом в подушки. Родерих по ту сторону двери тяжело вздохнул и перенес вес своего тела с одной ноги в туфле с пряжкой, на другую.

− Гилберт, впусти меня. Я еще не закончил с твоей занозой.

− Я сам справился. − соврал Гилберт, стараясь не задевать простыни ноющей рукой. − А теперь отвали. Я тебе не платное зрелище, знаешь ли.

− Знаю. Я бы все равно не пошел смотреть. А теперь я вхожу.

Гилберт с шипением поднялся − ему определенно нужен замок на дверь.

− Пошел вон! Из всех людей на свете, тебя я хочу видеть меньше всего.

− Это довольно странно, учитывая, что именно передо мной ты все время вертишься. − Австрия одарил его своим самым неодобрительным взглядом. − А с таким довеском тебе это будет еще легче.

− Заткнись, очкарик! Если ты еще хоть слово скажешь….

− В любом случае, хочу, чтобы ты знал, что даже с такими сиськами, я ненавижу тебя все так же сильно. Они ничего не изменили в моем к тебе отношении. Поэтому хватить думать, что я начну обхаживать тебя или думать о тебе лучше, только потому, что у тебя сиськи размером с мускусную дыню каждая.

Неуверенный в том, сделали ему комплимент или оскорбили, Гилберт прищурился и шарахнулся, когда Родерих подобрал с пола пинцет и направился к кровати.

− Дай мне руку, − решительно сказал он. − Я закончу с твоей занозой.

− Если ты меня настолько ненавидишь, зачем так стараешься ее вытащить? − Гилберт с трудом скрестил руки на груди.

− Потому что так будет правильно.

С этими словами Родерих устроился на краю разобранной постели и потянул к себе больную руку для проведения своих манипуляций. Слишком озабоченный своей подозрительностью Гилберт даже не сопротивлялся, молча наблюдая, как элегантный австриец уверенными пальцами нащупывает торчащий из-под ногтя кончик занозы. Примерно через три минуты напряженной сосредоточенности и аккуратного ковыряния, Родерих удовлетворенно хмыкнул и поправил очки.

− Вот так. А теперь, Гилберт, будет больно. Очень.

Гилберту же, со своей стороны, в момент, когда Родерих впился в его палец с поистине дьявольской силой, показалось, что слова «будет очень больно» вполне могли бы взять премию «Преуменьшение года». В обжигающее мгновение жестокой чистейшей агонии, в миг, когда ногти Родериха впились в чувствительную кожу под его собственным ногтем, и проклятая заноза, наконец, выскочила, Гилберт забыл про свои груди, про всю свою мужественность, и вообще, про тот факт, что некогда он был самой могущественной и наводящей страх нацией в мире. Взвыв, он вцепился свободной рукой в бедро, и, как только заноза была извлечена, выдернул руку и сунул палец в рот, чтобы остановить кровь, вне всякого сомнения, хлещущую из ужасной раны фонтаном.

− Айайай! − неразборчиво прохныкал он − Бовьно фэ, Водевих!

− Я предупреждал.

Тонкие белые невредимые пальцы подобрали с колен виновника случившегося и протянули Пруссии.

− Хочешь сохранить как боевой трофей?

− Иди в фаднифу, − прошамкал Гилберт, вытирая текущую по подбородку слюну и начиная сосать свой палец еще усерднее. От привкуса крови его уже подташнивало. − И это в фобой пвихвати.

Родерих пожал плечами и положил занозу вместе с пинцетом на тумбочку.

− Должен признать, − беспечно заметил он, неприятно близко наклонившись к Гилберту. − Мне больше по душе угрюмый Гилберт, от него легче отделаться, нежели от обычного. Осмелюсь также заметить, что первый раз, когда мне выпала возможность по-настоящему тебя помучить. Мне даже понравилось.

– Фуфой уфлюфок. – Гилберт вытянул скользкий и все еще ноющий палец изо рта и поправился. – Больной ублюдок. Нельзя издеваться над калеками.

Вообще-то, для большинства людей большая грудь отнюдь не считалась недостатком. Все эти люди оригинальностью не отличались, и определенный очкастый австриец, переживший в свое время бурную молодость к ним явно относился. Гилли, вероломный трус, нашел себе удобное местечко в шелковистых каштановых волосах, а сам Родерих выглядел так, словно вот-вот облизнется, как кот на сливки…нет, ему эти груди совершенно не казались физическим недостатком. Ни в малейшей степени.

Прищелкнув языком, он еще разок украдкой глянул на них.

– Грудь – это не увечье, Гилберт.

– Ну и забрал бы себе тогда.

– Хм…не забывай, что случилось, когда ты в последний раз произнес эти слова.

Гилберту внезапно грубо напомнили – Родерих знает о неприятном инциденте, включающем в себя итальянские руки и прусские груди. В приступе смущения, он откинулся на кровать и натянул покрывало на голову.

– Ой, хватит, Пруссия! – Голос Родериха посерьезнел, в нем проскользнули нотки раздражения. – Не будь ребенком! Они все равно исчезнут.

Молчание. Родерих с тяжелым вздохом сбросил туфли.

− Помнишь, я рассказывал про хвост Антонио? Так вот, через сутки он исчез сам по себе. И знаешь, что? Ему было пофиг. Он просто проделал для него дыру в штанах и ходил так… − Он запнулся, рассматривая рельеф покрывала, в которое замотался Гилберт. Выпуклости в том месте, где его грудь размеренно поднималась и опускалась, казались неестественными и…мягкими. Невероятно мягкими. Он невольно вспомнил рассказ Италии. Едва только тот коснулся их, Гилберт уже не смог высвободиться. Ему мучительно хотелось узнать, какие они на ощупь. А на вкус?

Похуй. Этикет − ничто, когда перед тобой такое зрелище. Бог ему судья.

Он их пощупает, даже если это будет последнее действие в его жизни. А, зная Гилберта, вероятность подобного исхода была очень, очень велика. Но, даже понимая это, он не собирался отказываться от своей идеи.

Еще раз похуй.

Он их потрогает и точка.

И, о, Господи!

Это стоило того.

Положил обе руки на ничего не подозревающие выпуклости, он уверенно и похабно их сжал. Они мягко спружинили, очаровательно упираясь сосками в его ладони. Сквозь ткань одежды и постельного белья чувствовалось их тепло, Родерих быстро скользнул ниже, чтобы успеть обвести пальцем один сосок, и, как раз вовремя, потому что объект его преклонения вдруг исчез из сферы досягаемости, и Гилберт издал пронзительный смущенный вопль, садясь на постели.

− Какого хрена? − Он тупо уставился на Австрию, покраснев до затылка, и покровительственным жестом прикрыл свою собственность. − Ка-ко-го, я тебя спрашиваю? Ты только что…ты хватал меня за сиськи?

В комнате повисло неловкое молчание. Гилберт изумленно-недоверчиво таращился на Родериха, приоткрыв рот, Родерих с трепетом уставился на собственные руки, терпеливо ожидая неминуемую смерть.

− Я спросил, ты только что хватал меня за сиськи?

Сглотнув и опустив руки, Родерих торжественно кивнул.

− Да.

− Какого хрена…− Гилберт искренно отказывался в это верить. Просто не мог. Покушающийся на него Феличиано − это предсказуемо. Но сексуальное домогательство со стороны вечного противника, заносчивого надутого аристократишки − такого он даже предвидеть бы не смог.

Да ни за что.

− Я тебя убью.

Если бы ситуация хоть немного походила на обычную, Гилберт бы запрыгнул на обидчика и свернул ему шею, раньше, чем кто-нибудь успеет сказать «сиськи!» Но, к счастью для Австрии, Гил еще не приспособился к дополнительному весу на своей груди, так что Родерих легко увернулся от неаккуратного непросчитанного рывка Пруссии. Причем удивились этому обстоятельству оба в одинаковой мере. Гилли порядком надоела все эта возня, и он сменил местоположение с макушки Родериха на изголовье кровати. Сверкая глазками-бусинками, он с любопытством наблюдал, как его папочка с рычанием поднимается с постели и нависает над ошарашенным Родерихом.

Ошарашенный Родерих все никак не мог поверить, что ему удалось ИХ потрогать. И что это было настолько здорово. Сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, кончики пальцев хранили тепло чужой кожи. Ошеломленный, охваченный бешеным азартом, он вспоминал все те вещи, о которых и мечтать не смел. Абсолютно.

Например, о Гилберте, с улыбкой коварного соблазнителя приподнимающем подол узкой черной футболки, обнажающем плоский живот и пропирсингованный пупок (Господи, когда только успел!) Из впадинки в сливочно-белой коже дерзко выглядывал блестящий черный шарик на серебристой штанге. Воображаемый Гилберт потянул футболку выше, обнажая гладкий нижний край аппетитных идеально круглых грудей.

У Родериха даже очки запотели. Выпав на этот краткий миг из реальности, он пропустил момент, когда реальный Гилберт, подобравшись, восстановил равновесие, ринулся вперед, и опрокинул их обоих на матрас. Тонкие пальцы мертвой хваткой сомкнулись на горле австрийца, между бровей Пруссии пролегла складка, придавая ему отчаянный вид. Он был вспыльчивым человеком, всегда был и всегда будет. И, как известно, в пылу сражения он был особенно красив и как нация и как человек. Когда им овладевала жажда крови, желание поглотить и уничтожить врага превращало его в обезумевшего адского зверя. А теперь, подмяв одного из злейших противников под себя и пережимая тому большими пальцами доступ воздуха, Гилберт всерьез намеревался в очередной раз оправдать свою репутацию.

– Ты маленький испорченный сноб. Жеманный ублюдок, который ведет себя так, словно у него серебряная ложка в заднице. – Он сильнее сжал руки. Очки Родериха съехали набок, он заерзал между расставленных бедер Гилберта. Глаза застили колыхающиеся очертания груди. – Ты просто мерзавец, если решил посмеяться надо моим несчастьем!

Издав странный сдавленный звук, Родерих резко поднял колено, жестко приложив Гилберта между ног.

– Это ты всегда надо мной смеешься! – Прошипел он, брызгая слюной, едва только держащие его руки расцепились, чтобы схватиться за ушибленное достоинство. – У меня что, совсем нет права на сексуальность? Мне просто нравятся сиськи, как можно меня этим попрекать?

− Еще как можно! Как будто одних сисек мне недостаточно, ты меня еще евнухом решил сделать? Может мне себе и вагину отрастить, тогда ты будешь доволен? − Чересчур высокий голос, которым Гилберт все это пропищал, заставил бы любого мужчину сопереживать его боли. − Мать твою, как же больно-то…

− Ты пытался меня задушить!

− Ты это заслужил.

− Неправда!

Негодующе ерзая на постели под нависшим над ним Гилбертом, он попытался подумать о чем-нибудь благородном и изысканном. Или хотя бы о торте, который попросил его приготовить Кику.

– Не мог бы ты слезть с меня? У меня еще много дел, – фыркнул он.

– Ты с места не сдвинешься, пока не получишь за то, что трогал меня за сиськи, и ударил по яйцам.

Боль уже схлынула, сменившись тянущим чувством в пояснице, главным образом из-за веса на груди. Яростно сверкнув глазами, Гилберт ладонью с размаху впечатал Родериха в матрас.

– Особенно за яйца.

– Ну, я сожалею, но у меня правда забот по горло, помереть сейчас будет просто безответственно с моей стороны!

– Тогда не надо было хватать меня за грудь, наверное?

– А не надо было отращивать себе такую потрясающую грудь!

Гилберт замер. Он успел испытать достаточно потрясений на сегодня, чтобы просто впасть очередной раз в ярость. На это просто не хватило сил. Вместо этого он уставился на Родериха с таким шокированным и возмущенным видом, что сам австриец мог бы, пожалуй, позавидовать. Если бы не лежал в данный момент, побежденный человеком с сиськами.

– Еще раз?

– Я сказал…

– Я слышал, что ты сказал! Я не понял, что это значит! – С силой стиснув бедрами талию Родериха, он сгреб в кулак его белую рубашку на груди. – Что значит «потрясающая грудь»?

– Значит то, что значит, Гилберт. Что у тебя действительно очень красивая грудь, которую так и хочется потрогать. А теперь отпусти, пожалуйста.

Родерих легко оттолкнул застывшего потрясенного до глубины души мужчину и сполз с постели. Поправив одежду и пригладив волосы он обернулся на Гилберта, все еще сидящего на коленях, обхватив себя руками и уставившись на покрывало с видом человека, пережившего апокалипсис.

– До завтра, Гилберт.

Обувшись, он направился к двери.

Гилберт же не сдвинулся с места, чувствуя себя оскорбленным и униженным, как никогда в жизни. Малоприятное было чувство, оставляющее после себя смутное ощущение необходимости посетить ванную комнату. Он не двигался до тех пор, пока ощущение не перестало быть смутным.

Его рывок в сторону туалета был вопросом жизни и смерти. Он успел в последний момент.

…

ГИЛБЕРТ: Родерих, схвати меня лучше за…

РОДЕРИХ: вот только скажи, и я это просто отрежу.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава третья

_Не надо было отращивать себе такую потрясающую грудь…_

Гилберт бездумно разглядывал квадраты света, отбрасываемого на потолок его комнаты уличными фонарями. Под непривычно большим весом груди легкие с трудом впускали в себя воздух, отчего дыхание становилось стесненным. Сминая в кулаке край простыни, он снова и снова вспоминал слова Родериха. Светящийся циферблат утверждал, что ночь перевалила за половину третьего. Сквозь стену отдаленно донеслось хихиканье Феличиано. Там, где он проводит время с Людвигом, пальцы движутся по коже, губы застенчиво исследуют…. Гилберт ощутил укол зависти. Если что-то и объединяло братьев, так это полная некомпетентность в области отношений. Но Германия, со всей его дотошностью и скучной упорядоченностью, все же умудрился найти свой луч света в кромешной тьме.

Тихонько проклиная про себя единственную на свете пару, ставящую будильник на полтретьего ночи, чтобы тайком заняться сексом, Гилберт перевернулся и сунул голову под подушку. Грудь заколыхалась, мешая ему устроиться поудобнее. Спина разболелась не на шутку.

Тихий шепот. Как правило, Гилберт мог спокойно проспать всю эту деятельность, или развлекался с игровой приставкой, чтобы ничего не слышать, но этой ночью стены вдруг стали тоньше. А его уши − чувствительнее.

− Аааааахххх….. − От этого восторженного вздоха ему стало неуютно. Феличиано что днем, что во время секса дышал чересчур громко. Людвиг же, наоборот, безмолвствовал, сосредоточившись на поцелуях и размеренных движениях. Стиснув зубы, Гилберт проклял все и сразу. Грудь пульсировала.

Последовала быстрая плавная итальянская речь, из которой Гилберт ничего не разобрал, а потом низкий голос на немецком заверил:

− Не волнуйся, он спит.

− Черта с два! − как можно громче рявкнул Гилберт, приподняв подушку. Эхо его голоса разнеслось по дому, и двое по ту сторону стены испуганно замерли. Фыркнув, Гилберт еще поерзал. Спина разболелась еще сильнее.

На часах было четверть четвертого, когда он решил, что с него достаточно, и поднялся за аспирином. В трусах и майке он сам себе казался до странности раздетым. В голову опять пришли слова Родериха. Потрясающий − это было не то слово, которое он когда-либо употребил бы по отношению к себе. Он чувствовал себя аморальным, оскверненным, словно его изнасиловали взглядом, и ему _понравилось_. Словно он извращенец какой.

Грязный.

Он взъерошил волосы, потирая другой рукой поясницу. Спускаясь по лестнице, осторожно перешагнул особенно скрипучую доску перед дверью Родериха. В кухне было сумрачно и тепло, и все еще чуть пахло приготовленной на обед пастой.

А еще там было темно. Очень темно. Луну закрывали тяжелые нависающие тучи, так что Гилберт не мог разглядеть ничего дальше своего носа. Счастье, что он знал кухню своего брата, как свои пять пальцев, как каждую пядь ГДР, как…, короче, наизусть, и совершенно спокойно обогнул угол стола по пути к холодильнику, в надежде попировать его содержимым от души.

И удача была на его стороне. Что, по его мнению, было только справедливо, учитывая предыдущие события. Бог явно ему задолжал сегодня. И, мать его, этот торт с надписью «С Днем Рождения, Венгрия!» выглядел потрясно!

Гилберт прикусил губу, пытаясь удержать ухмылку, мазнул по надписи пальцем и облизал. Нежный крем, не слишком сладкий, просто восхитительный. Истинная любовь с первого взгляда. Нашарив позади стойку со столовыми приборами, он вытащил самый большой нож.

Практически влезши в холодильник, Гилберт примерился к торту, собираясь отчекрыжить здоровенный кусок с таким расчетом, чтобы от «Венгрии» остался только хвостик, когда его внимания привлекла прикрепленная рядом аккуратная записка.

_Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от съедения этого торта._

Хмыкнув, Гилберт отцепил, скомкал и небрежно отбросил бумажку в сторону. Никакая записка не удержит его, если ему угодно съесть этот торт.

Но следующая записка застала его врасплох.

_Это тебя касается, Гилберт._

Тупой австриец. Гилберт отрезал порядочный кусок и облизал глазурь с ножа. Нельзя уследить за всем сразу, а тем более, попытаться управлять гилбертовской исключительностью с помощью каких-то дурацких записочек…

− Гилберт Байльшмидт, мне что теперь, впихнуть весь торт тебе за шиворот? Мне не составит труда, после того, как ты его испортил.

При звуках этого угрожающе низкого голоса, прозвучавшего из темноты, Гилберт едва не выпрыгнул из своих слишком тесных трусов.

− Родерих!

− Он самый. − Изящная рука выхватила у него нож. − А теперь, если не возражаешь, что, скажи на милость, ты по-твоему, делаешь?

− Я…гмгм…ем торт? − предположил Гилберт, неуклюже почесав нос. − Хочешь?

Пискнув, он съежился, когда острие ножа внезапно оказалось направленным ему в лицо.

− Руки прочь от торта, Гилберт.

Не вполне понимая, что происходит (может, это просто сон. Может, он всего лишь нечаянно забрел в один из любимых ужастиков Альфреда, типа «Сумеречной зоны»), он подчинился. В конце концов, нельзя спорить с человеком, держащим тебя на острие ножа. Даже если на нем полосатая ночная рубашка и маска для сна.

− Остынь, очкастый, незачем реагировать так…остро.

− Я не собираюсь тебя пырять, тупица. − Короткий выпад, и Гилберт отпрянул, вжавшись спиной в край барной стойки. − Я просто спрашиваю, что ты собирался сделать с именинным тортом Венгрии.

− Взять…на прогулку… − Многозначительная пауза. − Себе в рот.

− Ага, − задумчиво кивнул Родерих, − Но не успел, да?

− Угу. Ты вроде как нам помешал.*

− Да ну?

− Ну да.

− Ах, ну _извинииите_, − прорычал Родерих, шагнув ближе и тем самым успешно смутив Гилберта. Последний, засопев, отвернулся, вцепившись в край стойки. В тусклом свете холодильника Австрия был очень и очень страшен.

– Да ничего…

Они замерли на минуту, сверля друг друга взглядами и выжидая, кто отступит первым. Отступил Родерих, с тяжелым вздохом опустивший нож на стойку. Сняв со лба сдвинутую туда маску, он бросил ее рядом со своим оружием.

− Хорошо, что я сделал два торта. − Пробормотал он, поворачиваясь к буфету возле холодильника. − Гилберт, тебе очень повезло, что я сделал два. − Открыв дверцу, он достал большую тарелку, переложил на нее отрезанный кусок и движением бедра закрыл холодильник. Гилберт скорее услышал, нежели увидел, как с пальцев были слизаны остатки крема, а потом с шоком осознал, что тарелка была грубо впихнута в его вспотевшие руки.

− Зачем ты вообще спустился? − спросил Родерих, все еще копаясь в буфете. Он тоже хорошо ориентировался в этой кухне в темноте. − Не только же для того, чтобы покуситься на мой торт.

− Искал парацетамол. Спина болит. − Гилберт потыкал торт пальцем. − Слабый брезжащий рассвет, наконец, начал вырисовывать в темноте очертания предметов. − А ты зачем?

− Услышал, как ты шебуршишься, решил проверить. − С негромким хлопком Австрия откупорил найденную банку с чаем. − С этим довеском ты топаешь еще громче.

Гилберт яростно зашипел при еще одном упоминании его груди.

− Оставь их в покое. Они скоро исчезнут!

− Исчезнут-исчезнут, − Безропотно согласился Родерих, наполняя чайник и ставя его на плиту. − Еще как исчезнут. Ешь торт, дурак. Ты его отрезал.

Пруссия совсем не был уверен, что все еще хочет сладкого.

− Я не голоден, − ответил он, отставляя тарелку. − Пожалуй, вернусь в постель.

Но Родериха такое положение дел не устраивало.

Проворная рука ухватила его за футболку и потянула обратно. Его крепко прижали к стойке и Родерих, позабыв про чай, шагнул вперед и поднял колено, упираясь ему в бедро.

− Ты отрезал − ты съешь.

− Я не хо…

− Ешь! − Выбросив руку в сторону, Австрия загреб с тарелки пригоршню торта. − Или сделай с ним еще что-нибудь полезное.

Гилберт во второй, третий, или миллионный раз с момента пробуждения шокировано ахнул, когда мягкая пористая липкая масса была размазана по слишком короткой футболке, открывающей слишком много кожи. Родерих прижал содержимое ладони к левой груди, а потом, проведя рукой по ложбинке, перенес остатки на правую, злонамеренно втирая крем старательными движениями. Лицо австрийца осветила ехидная удовлетворенная улыбка. Впервые в жизни он почувствовал, что по-настоящему взял над Гилбертом верх. Причем последний даже среагировать не может.

Потому что Родерих _не просто_ вымазал его в торте.

С торжествующей улыбкой он отвел руку и встряхнул, разбрызгав крошки и остатки глазури на пол и собственные голые ноги. Обсосав напоследок пальцы, он удовлетворенно мурлыкнул. Торт удался.

− Не беда, − миролюбиво заметил он, еще раз ткнув Гилберта коленом в бедро. − В постель, так в постель.

Но теперь мысли о постели из головы Гилберта выветрились начисто.

Шок еще не прошел окончательно, ощущения возвращались по одному, пьянящие и возбуждающие: влага на груди, теплые пальцы, размазывающие приятно холодящий крем по разгоряченной коже, ослабевшие колени, биение ошалевшего сердца в груди. И недосып, не давший как следует возмутиться.

Дрожащая рука поднялась дотронуться до крема и убедиться в реальности происходящего. Но вот он, приставший к пальцам, реальный и осязаемый…

Соски, ставшие тверже пуговиц, буквально прорывались сквозь ткань.

Стянув футболку, он злобно двинулся на торжествующего, все еще обсасывающего пальцы Родериха. Немного торта размазалось по лицу, но плевать. По крыше внезапно застучал дождь – тоже пофиг. Напав без предупреждения, Гилберт притиснул австрийца к холодильнику и с силой вжал его лицом в ложбинку между своих великолепных грудей. Перехватил и заломил руки, отчаянно молотящие по воздуху. Шатену было трудно дышать, он чувствовал, что вот-вот отключится.

– Грязный педик, – прошипел Гилберт, отстранившись на секунду, и позволив Родериху глотнуть воздуха. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, он переместился так, чтобы смотреть сверху вниз, как груди, колыхаясь, задевают сосками шелковистую разрумянившуюся щеку австрийца. – Размазал свой чертов торт по моей груди.

Поджав губы, Родерих тщетно попытался отстраниться. Дернув углом рта, Гилберт выдвинул плечо вперед, настойчиво прижав отвердевший сосок к его губам.

– Оближи, – хриплым шепотом скомандовал он. – Слижи начисто.

Никто из них и не подумал упомянуть, что как раз на соске крема не наблюдалось. С трудом веря в свое неожиданно счастье в лице настолько щедрого предложения, Родерих с готовностью подчинился, обведя твердый бугорок языком, прежде чем жадно забрать его целиком в рот и с силой всосать сморщенную кожу.

Гортанный стон, послуживший ответом, стал самым лучший поощрением в его жизни.

– Бля, Родерих…

– Ммм? – Язык заплясал по упругому комочку плоти, томно обводя контуры. Прижавшись носом к гладкой веснушчатой коже, он подумал, что это может быть только сном. Сладким, липким, мягким и податливым сном. Руки, обретя самостоятельность, обхватили налитые полусферы, большой палец одной из них ласкал левую грудь, не получавшую столь пристального внимания, дразняще обводя сосок, надавливая, массируя, потягивая. Боже мой!

Гилберт с судорожным вздохом откинул голову, перебирая дрожащими пальцами мягкие шоколадные пряди. Никто из них не заметил, что они прижались друг к другу бедрами. Массирующие, поглаживающие, стискивающие касания посылали одну за другой восхитительные волны вдоль позвоночника, так что Пруссия вообще мало что мог заметить вокруг. Кроме разве что губ и языка, исследующего атласную кожу на его груди.

Родерих восхищенно перевел дух, наткнувшись губами в процессе на остатки бисквита, крема и персиковой начинки, чтобы новой жадностью тут же накинуться на свою находку. Вкуснее, чем было бы на тарелке, мимолетно подумалось ему. _Эта_ тарелка была определенно теплее. А еще _мягче_. Сам он уже давно был очень, очень _твердым_, но ему тоже было плевать. Вообще-то, он даже уже подумывал, не попросить ли Гилберта после сеанса облизывания позволить ему себя трахнуть. _В грудь_. Ну, так бы он, само собой, не выразился, какими угодно другими словами, кроме этих. Но сам процесс довольно четко маячил перед его внутренним взором. Сама мысль об этой груди в его ладонях, пока он будет двигаться в заданном ритме, об изящном белоснежном горле, так и ждущем, чтобы его окропили жемчужными каплями семени, чуть не заставила его кончить. Рука в его волосах соскользнула на затылок и дальше по спине, остановившись на бедре и поглаживая его круговыми движениями. Гилберт просунул бедро между его ног, приподнимая край ночной рубашки. Родерих добрался до ложбинки и теперь проделывал по ней путь вверх, слизывая остатки крема и опаляя гладкую кожу короткими страстными выдохами.

– Черт, Родерих, это классно!

Согласно хмыкнув, Родерих продолжил массировать руками и тереться бедрами.

– Жарко тебе? – пробормотал он в выемку между ключицами. Сегодня на Гилберте не было его украшения, и бешеные удары пульса отдавались прямо ему в губы.

– И что, если так? – Он скорее почувствовал, нежели услышал эти слова на своей щеке. Мягкое, сексуальное мурлыканье, настолько не похожее на обычный гилбертовский тон, что он даже на миг растерялся. – А тебе?

– Мммгм…. – Крепко обхватив его голову и притянув вниз, Родерих открыл глаза и откинул в сторону растрепавшуюся челку. Расширенные зрачки, обрамленные аметистовой кромкой, встретились с другими, распаленными и суженными. После нескольких мгновений молчания, нарушаемого разве что их тяжелым дыханием и шуршанием одежды, Родерих почувствовал, как его ногу подхватывают под колено и закидывают на бедро партнера. Лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза, обнаженной грудью к тонкой ткани, прикрывающей плоскую грудь Австрии, они снова замерли, едва касаясь друг друга носами, обхватив лица ладонями, оглаживая волосы и лаская щеки, мысленно готовясь…

Поцелуй был нежным и целомудренным, но сладким и теплым. Влажные губы встретились с покрытыми кремом, свободной рукой Гилберт по-хозяйски оглаживал обвившееся вокруг него обнаженное бедро. И, когда, они, закрыв глаза и разъединившись, чтобы вдохнуть, слились в новом поцелуе, кончики их языков начали несмело исследовать, испытывать, пробовать…

Гилберт мягко всосал верхнюю губу своего партнера, с довольным вздохом сосредотачиваясь на ощущении пальцев, поглаживающих его щеки и подбородок. Он чуть улыбнулся, а, когда их зубы столкнулись, позволил себе фыркнуть, пытаясь поудобнее пристроиться к губам Родериха.

– У тебя опытные руки, – шепнул он.

– А у тебя – губы, – последовал ответ. И они поцеловались еще раз. И еще. И еще, сердца бились в унисон, руки шарили повсюду, разгоряченные тела прижимались крепче…это было прекрасно. Просто прекрасно. А самое главное, это было _правильно_. Словно вкус этих губ был предназначен Гилберту с рождения. И аромат, и текстура – все было просто идеальным. Такого возбуждения он в жизни не испытывал.

Внезапный топот на лестнице испугал его до чертиков.

Родерих дернулся назад, приложившись затылком к холодильнику и грязно выругавшись. Его бедро соскользнуло, и Гилберт, перепуганный полуголый Гилберт шарахнулся в сторону, подхватил футболку и попытался натянуть ее на себя не тем концом.

– Черт! – Найдя нужную дыру, он ввинтился в нее головой. – Чертчертчертчертчерт!

На уровне груди футболка предсказуемо застряла.

К тому моменту, когда Италия добрался до кухни и зажег свет, он прекратил попытки выпутаться и в панике просто скрючился за стойкой в натянутой на одной плечо футболке. Глаза заболели от яркого света, пылающая грудь болталась на свободе. Австрия же вообще был слишком шокирован, чтобы отреагировать, и просто остался возле холодильника, потирая ушибленный затылок.

– О, доброе утро, Австрия-сан!

Гилберту тут же захотелось зарычать на него за неуместную жизнерадостность, но одна мысль о том, чтобы быть обнаруженным, вызывала ужас.

– Вы так рано поднялись.

– Я, гм… – Австрия заморгал и расправил задравшуюся полу рубашки. – Проголодался?

– Понял! В холодильнике еще осталась паста. – Засмеявшись, Италия протопал как раз к месту, где затаился Гилберт. Втянув воздух сквозь зубы, Гилберт отодвинулся глубже в тень стойки. Забеспокоившись, Австрия посмотрел на свернувшегося калачиком полураздетого мужчину и обошел вокруг, встав так, чтобы загородить его от Италии. Между лодыжками Родериха Гилберт разглядел длинные стройные ноги Феличиано, кончающиеся там, где начинался подол старой рубашки Веста.

– Что ты ищешь, Ита-чан? – вежливо спросил Родерих закопавшегося в буфет итальянца. Хихикнув, Феличиано вынырнул помахивая своими находками: бутылкой шоколадного сиропа и упаковкой маршмэллоуз, спрятанных позади гилбертовской коробки с птичьим кормом.

– Ну, мы с Людвигом хотели заняться любовью, теперь, когда Гилберт заснул. – Он прищелкнул языком. Гилберт заметил, что он стоит, широко расставив ноги, как маленькая шлюшка. – Мило, правда?

– Эм... – Родерих неуверенно кивнул. – Замечательно.

Снова захихикав, Италия качнул бедром.

– Ага, значит увидимся утром, да?

– Да. Спокойной ночи.

Уходя, Италия погасил свет. Гилберт облегченно выдохнул. Внимательности у пацана не больше, чем у карася. Не то, чтобы он жаловался, вообще-то надо было радоваться, что это не Германия спустился. Он бы ни за что не выкрутился, застань его брат в полчетвертого утра обжимающимся с Родерихом.

Святые угодники.

Он только что вспомнил.

Он же _обжимался с Родерихом._

– Брррр! – Он состроил самую брезгливую физиономию, на которую только был способен, такую, которую приберегают для самых отвратительных вещей, и оттолкнул застывшего перед ним человека, чтобы подняться. – Бог мой!

Никогда в жизни он еще не чувствовал себя таким грязным. Словно его язык был покрыт толстым слоем омерзительного на вкус вазелина, а пальцы вот-вот отвалятся, как у прокаженного.

– О, Боже, я просто не могу поверить…я…

Родерих, в свою очередь только начал осознавать масштаб произошедшего между ними. Его лицо перекосило, так же как у Гилберта, щеки побледнели, а член, съежившись, попытался втянуться в тело. Вряд ли у него еще когда-нибудь будет эрекция.

– Фу, – невнятно пробормотал он, вытирая рот тыльной стороной руки. Фуфуфуфуфууууууууууууууууууууууууууу!

– Заткнись, долбанный придурок! – рявкнул Гилберт, наклоняясь к Родериху и зажимая ему рот ладонью. – Просто заткнись! Боже мой. Черт побери. Боже мой. – Он прикусил губу и затряс головой. Ему срочно нужно в душ. Чтобы _вымыться_.

– Так, – Он зажмурился и медленно выдохнул. – Так. значит, вот что мы сделаем. – Он посмотрел в расширенные глаза Родериха. – Сейчас мы вернемся каждый в свою постель и притворимся, что этого никогда не было. Идет?

После утвердительного кивка, он облегченно прикрыл глаза и уронил руку, отпуская австрийца.

– Хорошо. И никогда больше об этом не заикнемся.

– А если кто-то из нас все-таки…

– Тогда он будет называть второго «богом» до конца своей жизни.

Родерих на миг представил себе, как он назовет Гилберта богом, и его затошнило.

– Идет. – Он протянул руку, которую Гилберт сжал в крушащей кости хватке.

– Договорились.

Их взгляды скрестились, но никто не захотел признать, что его сердце все еще бешено колотится, а душа подхвачена бурным потоком странных и непонятных ощущений.

О таких вещах вслух лучше не говорить.

* Игра слов. Гилберт употребил выражение _cake__blocked_, что можно перевести, как «преградил путь к торту», но намек был при этом на устоявшееся выражение _cock__blocked_ (которое произносится почти так же, но означает «обломал в сексуальном плане, не дал вставить»)


	4. Chapter 4

Глава четвертая

Тяжело дыша, Гилберт тер левой рукой правую грудь, одновременно теребя свой член правой.

Наверное, из его нынешнего состояния можно, в конце концов, извлечь хоть какие-то плюсы.

Стиснув зубы, он резко мотнул головой, отросшая челка прилипла к блестящим от пота высоким скулам. Рука сама по себе задвигалась быстрее, из груди рвался низкий стонущий рык.

– Черт… – Он ухватил за сосок и потянул. Вот тут очень не хватало Родериха, вернее, тепла его шелковистого рта (Проклятье, нельзя об этом думать!) – О черт! О…о да!

В блаженном исступлении он потер большим пальцем головку своего торчащего члена. Смазка потекла по его пальцам, стекая на запястье. Очень, _очень_ хорошо. Мягкость кожи и упругая твердость соска создавали волшебное сочетание. Его новая плоть колыхалась, поддавалась под легким нажатием, чтобы тут же спружинить обратно. Он буквально плавился от собственных действий, в кои-то веки по-настоящему наслаждаясь вздрочкой.

Громкий стук в дверь его спальни, решительный и слишком знакомый, был самым неприятным звуком за последнюю неделю.

– Отвали, Вест! – взревел он, открыв глаза и едва разглядев эту самую дверь сквозь блаженный туман. Его ноги, со стянутыми до колен джинсами, располагались на кофейном столике по обе стороны от ноутбука с включенным порно. «Алекс в Стране Чудес», любимый фильм Гилберта, главным образом потому, что голубоглазый блондинистый герой немного напоминал ему себя любимого. Если бы он был трансом, и трахался с андрогинами в идиотских шляпах.

– Я занят!

– И, тем не менее, нам нужно… – Людвиг, который уже давно должен был усвоить этот урок, открыл дверь.

– Черт бы тебя побрал, чувак! – Разочарованный, но ничуть не удивленный, Гилберт откинул голову, чтоб разглядеть застывшего в дверях брата. – Когда я говорю, что занят, это переводится как «я занят дрочкой». Сколько еще раз это должно случиться, чтобы ты запомнил?

Людвиг отвел взгляд, сжав губы в узенькую бескровную полосочку и мысленно пиная себя за оплошность.

– Извини, – обронил он, ожидая, когда Гилберт опустит задранную фуфайку и уберет свой член с глаз долой. Когда, секунд через тридцать, стало ясно, что этого не произойдет, он только вздохнул.

– Ладно… – Прикрыв глаза, он потер переносицу. – Я пришел узнать, не исчезла ли твоя грудь, что мне и отсюда прекрасно видно, и сообщить, что этим вечером мы с Австрией навещаем Британию. Не хочешь присоединиться?

Гилберт перевел взгляд на экран ноутбука. На экране уже сняли штаны, яростно дрочили, и действие полным ходом шло к сногсшибательному минету, который он не хотел пропустить.

– С какой это радости?

– Если это он тебе подгадил, самое время все исправить, не находишь?

– Ах, да… – Облизав пересохшие губы, Гилберт откинул со лба челку. – Хорошо, я пойду. – Он выпустил грудь из рук, чтобы отмахнуться от Людвига. – А теперь, если не возражаешь, я сначала закончу одно неотложное дело. Спущусь к ланчу.

Сжав кулаки, Людвиг ретировался, любезно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Совершенно никаких зачатков порядочности, подумал он про себя, спускаясь по лестнице, и проходя мимо гостиной, где Родерих играл на рояле с шести утра.

Совершенно никаких.

…

А вот для Родериха в то утро мастурбация отнюдь не была решением его проблем.

Он был всерьез настроен навсегда отречься от секса при первой же возможности.

В ожидании первого же паломника, который составит ему в этом компанию, он утешался игрой на рояле. Музыка топила все мрачные мысли, яростный рев (он задействовал педали), слегка приглушал непрестанно вопящую в мозгу сирену.

Все эти меры, однако, имели и побочное действие – они нагоняли тревогу. Это как будто ешь волчью ягоду, а убеждаешь себя в том, что это мед. Причем получается неважно.

Когда по коридору протопали тяжелые ботинки, он мысленно выплюнул весь воображаемый мед и позволил проявиться на лице выражению чистейшего отчаяния. Развалившийся на диване с журналом Италия удивленно поднял глаза и брови, услышав дребезжание сбившихся клавиш и жалобный стон пианиста. Мозолистая рука грубо со стуком распахнула дверь, и Гилберт ввалился с таким видом, словно он был солнцем, воссиявшим из-за туч, и каждый без исключения должен был оценить этот факт. Цепи, щедро навешанные на пояс, громко звенели, сапогам со шнуровкой до колен не мешал грохотать даже тяжелый ковер, а неукрощенная грудь весело покачивалась под шерстяной безрукавкой с капюшоном. Безрукавка была неестественно голубого цвета и смотрелась на нем как минимум странно, потому что совершенно не подходила к его глазам.

– Где Вест? – спросил он Италию, даже не взглянув в сторону Родериха.

– В душе, – откликнулся Италия. – Там для тебя остался сэндвич с беконом. Германия попросил меня приготовить.

– Ага. – Растянув губы в довольной усмешке, Гилберт потянулся. Родериха передернуло от отвращения, которое он попытался игнорировать, когда движение Гилберта обнажило его небритые подмышки (пахнущие Джорджио Армани? С чего бы это?), украшенные мягкими серебристыми волосами.

− Старый добрый Вест… хороший все же парень, хоть и мудак порядочный.

Утвердительно промычав, Италия вернулся к своему журналу. Вскинув голову, Гилберт хлопнул в ладоши и повернулся к Родериху.

− А ты, очкарик, ничего мне не приготовил?

Подскочив на своем стуле на полметра, Родерих попытался подыскать достойный ответ.

− Нет! − рявкнул он, вцепляясь в клавиши и поджав пальцы на ногах. Щеки снова наливались румянцем. Интересно, Гилберт тоже вспоминает сегодняшнее утро?

Конечно, он вспоминал. Просто, он-то умел не показывать вида…

− С какой стати? − продолжил Родерих. − Сам делай себе сэндвичи!

− Ух…остынь, Родди. − Подняв руки, Гилберт плюхнулся на диван рядом с Италией, задрав ноги на кофейный столик, и почти сбив с него вазу с белыми розами и фиалками. − Я просто спросил.

Прищелкнув языком, он заглянул через плечо Феличиано. Журнал, естественно, был о кулинарии. На весь разворот был изображен торт с джемом, и выглядел он просто офигительно.

Гилберт на миг задумался, как бы _джем_ ощущался в его декольте, но тут же притворился, что это была не его мысль. В конце концов, он хорошо поднаторел в умении притворяться, что все, что так или иначе наносило вред его исключительности, происходило в действительности не с ним. Вообще-то, он об этом даже не задумался бы, если бы, войдя в гостиную, не наткнулся взглядом на этого тормоза с сиреневыми глазами.

Чтоб его.

– И нечего! – Раздраженный Родерих вернулся к своему инструменту. Гилберту тут же пришло на ум сравнение между сердитым Австрией и только что выкупанным Гилли. Странно, что он раньше не заметил очевидного сходства. Те же взъерошенные перышки, такие же нервные смущенные движения…

– Перестань на меня пялиться!

Минуты через две, подняв глаза от нот, и убедившись, что Гилберт не послушался, он понял, что не может больше оставаться в этой комнате. Италия, что неудивительно, так и оставался в блаженном неведении относительно царящего в комнате напряжения, повиснув у Гилберта на плече и накручивая на палец прядь своих волос. Громкое тиканье настенных часов только добавляло неловкости.

Поджав губы, прямой как палка Родерих поднялся и выскользнул из-за рояля.

Хмыкнув, Гилберт отвел взгляд.

Остаток дня австриец провел в кухне, суетясь, хлопоча и что-то готовя. Ему хотелось играть, но ни за какие коврижки он бы не согласился вернуться в гостиную, пока там находится Гилберт.

А Гилберт и не подумал встать. Хотя бы за своим сэндвичем.

…

– Ахем… – Артур Киркланд приподнял бровь при виде открывшегося перед ним…пейзажа. Этим более чем скромным действием он выказал весь свой шок от того, что его маленькое колдовство, оказывается, нашло выражение именно в такой форме. Вообще-то, он больше рассчитывал на комплект симпатичных кошачьих ушек….ну, может еще и хвост. Очевидно, перестарался с чарами. Он мимоходом подумал, не будет ли невежливым попросить сделать пару фото, исключительно для научных целей, как например, более…кхм, глубокий, анализ воздействия конкретных заклинаний…

– Ну? – рявкнул Гилберт, уперев руки в боки. – Это ты натворил, или как?

– Ах, да, – опомнился Артур, и посторонился, пропуская немцев и австрийца. – Думаю, что я. Входите, мы попытаемся во всем разобраться.

Преисполненный осознания собственной правоты, Гилберт ломанулся через порог. Артур поморщился при виде комков грязи, которые тяжелые ботинки Пруссии щедро оставили на его ковре, но ничего не сказал. Когда все гости оказались внутри, он закрыл дверь и повернулся к ним.

– Может, чаю? – неуверенно предложил он. Людвиг покачал головой.

– Спасибо, Артур, не сегодня. Мы за исцелением. Ну, и еще кое-какие бумаги.

– Ладно-ладно… – Англия провел их в кухню и сгреб с кухонной стойки две аккуратные стопки документов, которые и передал со всей любезностью соответственно Австрии и Германии. – Ваши бумаги. А что касается исцеления… – Вытянув из-за стола стул, он сел. – Боюсь, здесь все далеко не так просто, как может показаться.

Болтающийся в дверях Гилберт поперхнулся и уставился яростно горящими глазами на стройного респектабельного британца, облаченного, несмотря на выходной, в идеально отглаженные черные брюки и строгий свитер с узором ромбиками.

– Что?

– Я говорю, не все так просто, как ты думаешь. Что-нибудь может пойти не так, и…

Людвиг опустился на стул около стола. Прямой, как палка Австрия остался стоять у окна. На лице Гилберта появилось недовольное всей жизнью в целом выражение.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – кисло спросил он. – Что ты вообще со мной сотворил?

Англия со вздохом потер виски.

– Мне очень жаль, – пробормотал он.- Я был пьян, и вообще, это была идея Альфреда. Наверное, я произнес какое-нибудь из заклинаний неправильно…

– Засунь свои оправдания….! – угрожающе возопил Гилберт. Лицо захлестнуло жаркой волной румянца, свитер внезапно показался ему чересчур теплым и колючим. – У меня сиськи, если ты еще не заметил. Огромные, болтающиеся сиськи! И я хочу, чтобы они исчезли!

Хотя поиграть с ними было даже приятно, сказать, что они нравятся ему больше, чем его собственная, плоская грудь, означало соврать. Потерпеть несколько дней это одно, но одна мысль о том, чтобы терпеть их всю жизнь, наполнила его абстрактным ужасом.

Альфред осторожным жестом предложил ему присесть рядом с Австрией. Поколебавшись секунду, но затем уступив, Гилберт проигнорировал нервное шебуршание Родериха, пытающегося отодвинуться подальше, и занял один из стульев. Еще чего, будет он тут стоять перед ними, да еще обремененный этими сиськами…

– Позволь мне объяснить, – начал Артур, сплетя пальцы и задумчиво прикусив изнутри щеку. – Уверен, ты помнишь ту конференцию, когда так любезно опрокинул на меня стакан воды. Так вот, как ты знаешь, именно на этот день, Альфред и я планировали, кхм… – он перебил сам себя, пробормотав – Вообще-то, не думаю, что ты знаешь об этом.

– Мы знаем, – коротко проинформировал Германия. – Альфред нам все рассказал. Если процитировать его слова, он хотел «закинуть твои бедра себе на шею вместо шарфа, и…»

– Итак! – быстро перебил его багровеющий Артур, стиснув под столом кулаки и взял на заметку прикончить Альфреда при следующей встрече. – Значит, ты знаешь.

– Я просто процитировал его слова. – Германия вызывающе вздернул подбородок и властно махнул рукой. – Продолжай.

– Ну так вот, – продолжил Артур. – На тот вечер у меня и Альфреда…были планы. И чтобы они наверняка осуществились, он захватил с собой…подмогу.

Гилберт вскинул бровь, Родерих неловко кашлянул, Германия приложил максимум усилий, чтобы сохранить невозмутимое лицо, хотя отвести взгляд хотелось. Очень. До Артура слишком поздно дошло, что он сказал.

− Нет! − попытался он оправдаться. − Не такую подмогу! Выпивку он принес, вы-пив-ку! − Вздохнув, он пригладил взъерошенные светлые волосы. − Короче. Мы как следует наклюкались. А потом вдруг оказались в моем подвале, делая зелья, из чего попало, от кухонных ингредиентов до смазок. Так бывает, когда как следует обдолбаешься. − С сожалением добавил он. Гилберт не мог сдержать ухмылку, представив вдребезги пьяного хихикающего Артура, который смешивал чудодейственный крем из куркумы, призванный волшебным образом сводить на нет следы, оставленные временем.

Он тут же задумался, как бы понезаметнее подмешать эту самую куркуму в ту хрень, которой Родерих все время мажет руки, но тут же с сожалением отбросил эту идею. Ни один идиот, даже Родерих, не может не заметить, что крем, всего за одну ночь, из бледно-розового и ароматного превратился в ярко-оранжевый с ядреным запахом индийской забегаловки.

Ну, Италия, может быть, и не заметил бы. Может быть.

− Гилберт, ты вообще слушаешь, что тебе говорят? − донесся до него возмущенный пронзительный голос Родериха. Вернувшись из своих мечтаний на эту грешную недостойную землю, Гилберт потряс головой.

− Да. То есть нет. Нет, я прослушал, извиняюсь.

− Я сказал, − повторил Англия. − Что Альфред каким-то образом уговорил меня достать свою книгу с заклинаниями. Сначала мы, насколько я помню, наградили Россию бородавчатой сыпью, а потом вспомнили и о тебе, причем совершенно не продумав план нашей мести заранее. Я ожидал твоего визита, но даже не предполагал что эффект окажется таким…− он попытался подобрать подходящее слово. −… _объемным._

Кажется, никто, кроме Гилберта, и не заметил, что из всех слов, характеризующих ситуацию, Артур выбрал самое неуместное и оскорбительное. Скрестив на груди руки, Гилберт смерил его свирепым взглядом.

− В любом случае, − продолжил Артур, − лучшим выходом будет просто игнорировать их. Уверен, что явление это временное.

− Насколько временное? − мрачно уточнил Гилберт. Артур пожал плечами.

− От нескольких дней до нескольких недель. Может, пара месяцев…

Гилберт уронил челюсть.

− МЕСЯЦЕВ? Хочешь сказать, я буду в течение нескольких месяцев выглядеть как какой-то паршивый транс?

− Да, − кивнул Артур, не проявив и капли сочувствия.

Это была самая неприятная новость в жизни Гилберта.

…

Гилберт топил свое горе в пиве.

Весь вечер он провел в гостиной, опустошая одну за другой бутылки с темным, бутылки со светлым, и даже одну с бренди, найденным в заначке у Италии.

Родерих как бы невзначай пробегая мимо открытой двери (примерно раз в пять минут), каждый раз исподтишка заглядывал внутрь и беспокойно кусал губы при виде очередной бутылки, пополнившей ряд на кофейном столике.

– Все еще пьет? – Навьюченный огромной корзиной с бельем (с людвиговскими трусами, проще говоря) Феличиано заглянул через плечо Родериха. Помимо корзины, Феличиано нес на себе аккуратные джинсы (что было редкостью) и понимающее выражение лица (что было еще большей редкостью) Вид одетого Феличиано привел Родериха в легкое смятение. Это было странно и дико, как если бы Родерих, попав на встречу Большой Восьмерки, увидел, как Америка ест постную овсянку с изюмом вместо фаст-фуда. Италия сейчас выглядел…ну, почти как функционирующий гражданин цивилизованного общества. И Родерих даже чуть было не спросил его мнения по поводу произошедшего вчерашним утром. Например, что ему делать дальше. Обязан ли он чем-нибудь Гилберту. Если да, то чем. И почему, ради Бога, он не может перестать на них пялиться! Пиво, периодически вытекающее мимо рта, намочило футболку Гилберта, которая, разумеется, облепила его грудь, и последняя, находясь на всеобщем обозрении, теперь прямо-таки требовала внимания. Он стал извращенцем!

– Скажи-ка, Италия, – шепотом начал он, отодвинувшись от приоткрытой двери в гостиную, и тихонько прикрывая ее плотнее. – Ты трогал его грудь?

Феличиано склонил голову набок и нахмурился. Вихор лениво заколыхался над ухом.

– Д-да…А почему…

– Ну, видишь ли… – Родерих со вздохом ущипнул себя за переносицу. Его шейный платок тихо зашуршал. – Я, вообще-то, тоже. Да.

– Они супер, правда? – хихикнули в ответ. Родерих сердито уставился на облегающие итальянские бедра модные джинсы. Черт бы побрал их, и производимое ими обманчивое впечатление! Ливайс там или нет, парень все равно оставался простофилей.

– Нет, Италия, ты не понял. – Схватив Феличиано за плечи, он притянул его к себе, лицом к лицу. Итальянец уронил корзину, рассыпав немецкие подштанники по полу. Родерих понизил голос. – _Я трогал Гилберта за грудь._

Удивленный карамельный взгляд скрестился с мрачным и свирепым сиреневым.

– Я трогал их своими руками, – продолжил Родерих. – Я их потрогал, и _мне понравилось_.

Разумеется, Феличиано не понял. Все, что он собирался делать сегодня вечером, так это постирать белье своего парня. А теперь он мертвой хваткой зажат австрийцем с безумным взглядом, причем всего через стенку от них сидит основательно пьяный бывший крестоносец. И еще у него выспрашивают какие-то информацию, которую он уже успел почти позабыть из-за своей рассеянности и наивности.

– Мне тоже понравилось…? – попытался он. – Ну, с ними было приятно поиграть.

– Агрррр! – Родерих в отчаянии вскинул руки к потолку, признавая свое поражение. – Ради Бога, Италия! Ты вообще слушал? Нет, я всегда знал, что у тебя проблемы с головой, но не настолько же! – Чуть приоткрыв дверь в гостиную, он заглянул внутрь одним глазом. Гилберт сидел в той же позе, открывая зубами крышку очередной бутылки. Цвет его лица свидетельствовал о крайне высокой степени алкогольного опьянения.

– Я позарился на _Гилберта_! Теперь дошло? А что еще хуже – он мне позволил! Я чувствую себя…оскверненным. Это ужасно! Я наверное, спятил… – Он нервно впился зубами в ноготь на мизинце, полы элегантного блейзера перекосились. – У меня просто в голове не укладывается, что он мне _позволил_…

– Ну, возможно, это означает, что он хотел, чтобы это произошло. – Италия сегодня явно страдал проявлениями здравого смысла. Возможно, эти джинсы все же не совсем бесполезны. – Например, когда я это делал, он требовал, чтобы я прекратил.

Скандальная по своей сути мысль врезала Австрии по голове словно обухом. В последнее время он был слишком занят, пытаясь разобраться в своих мотивах и ощущениях, чтобы подумать и о втором участнике ночного действа. Приоткрыв рот и недоверчиво хлопая ресницами, он отшатнулся.

– Невозможно! – успокоив вихрь встревоженных мыслей, носящихся в голове по кругу, заявил он. – Ни в коем случае. Ноль целых, ноль десятых шансов, что ему понравилось. Это просто нелепо. Смехотворно, я бы сказал!

Он скрестил руки на груди. Если бы он знал, что Феличиано сделает в следующий момент, то ничего бы не пожалел, чтобы остановить его.

– А почему ты его самого не спросишь? – прощебетал итальянец. А потом, переполненный жизнью и собственным идиотизмом, просто-напросто вломился в гостиную, оставляя за собой след из вывалившихся из корзины трусов. Гилберт вскинул на него потрясенный взгляд, огляделся и снова сфокусировался на Италии. Родерих, прикусив костяшки пальцев и потихоньку начиная желать себе смерти, отодвинулся от двери и затаился в тени коридора, подальше от взгляда нетрезвого Гилберта.

Стоящий посреди гостиной Италия терпеливо ждал ответной реакции Пруссии. Поставив недопитое пиво на стол, Гилберт вытерся тыльной стороной руки и мужественно икнул.

– Эээ…Фили…Фелик-Фелий…Ффф…Италия, – наконец, подобрал он более-менее правильное обращение. – Ты чт-та х'тел? 'сли ищеш' веста, он….ннн…. – дальнейшие усилия, требовавшиеся, чтобы закончить предложения оказались не под силу напитанному алкоголем мозгу. Оставив вымученную фразу как есть, он тяжко вздохнул. Италия храбро расправил плечи.

– Тебе понравилось, когда Родерих трогал твою грудь.

_О. Мой. Бог._

Навостривший уши в темноте коридора Австрия вцепился обеими руками в волосы и мысленно взвыл от унижения. Нет. Нетнетнетнетнетнетнет…. Этого быть не могло. НЕ МОГЛО. Это кошмарный сон.

Тем временем в гостиной, Гилберт выглядел так, словно съел что-то основательно протухшее.

– Еще раз?

– Родерих. Трогал твою грудь. – Последовавший за этим утверждением рассеянный кивок Италия принял за согласие, но на самом деле это значило «сейчас меня стошнит в эту вашу вазу». Чересчур резвый и бесстыжий Фели продолжил, – Тебе понравилось?

– Ах, грудь? – В мозгу у Гилберта что-то явственно щелкнуло. Вероятно, свет зажегся. Он цапнул себя за грудь одной рукой. – Ты про эти мои штучки-дрючки?

– Ага, они самые. Родерих их потрогал. Тебе понравилось?

Видимо, поток неприятных новостей на сегодня еще не иссяк. Сознание затопили мысленные образы парня, весьма похожего на Альфреда Джонса, азартно хватающего его за самые интимные части тела. Перекосившись, он подумал, что вероятность того, что он все-таки осчастливит эту вазу сегодня, с каждой секундой приближалась к ста процентам.

– Так Родерих это сделал?

– Он так сказал, – подтвердил Италия. – Ему стало интересно, понравилось ли тебе.

Угол коридора, оккупированный притаившимся Австрией, был пуст. Он ретировался сразу после того, как Гилберт употребил слово «мои штучки-дрючки», с твердым намерением найти поблизости монастырь и заживо себя в нем похоронить. А вообще, лучше было бы куда-нибудь к евнухам в Непал.

Чем дальше отсюда, чем меньше будет проблем от его либидо, тем лучше для всех.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Глава пятая

− За что. Мне. Это. Все.

Родерих ритмично бился головой о подушку, каждый раз больно ударяясь носом о плотную поверхность – австриец предпочитал каучуковую начинку пуховой. Поскольку монастыря в окрестностях так и не нашлось, а для паломничества уже не осталось никаких сил, пришлось вернуться в комнату, чтобы тихо помереть в собственной постели. На двери спальни обнаружилась записка, написанная рукой Германии.

_Австрия, звонила Венгрия. Она хочет знать, почему на ее торте недостает большого куска._

Видимо, потому что идиот Феличиано не увидел ничего странного в том, чтобы отправить полусъеденный торт вместо целого и невредимого, находившегося в другом холодильнике в ванной. Увидев целый торт на месте, лучше он себя не почувствовал. Наоборот, вспомнил кое-что, о чем хотел бы забыть.

Сняв очки, он помассировал виски. Жизнь была хреновой, вот и весь сказ.

Услышав самое отвратительное на свете воспроизведение Пятой Симфонии, исполненное на его двери чьим-то кулаком, он страдальчески застонал и собрался было послать незваного гостя куда подальше. Но не успел – в открывшуюся дверь ввалился безнадежно наклюкавшийся Гилберт в своих суперкрутых сапогах.

– Привет, очкарик! – проорал он, упав на кровать и перекатившись на спину. Шокированный и оскорбленный Родерих одним прыжком слетел с кровати.

– Гилберт, какого…?

– Э-э, Родерих, ты должен теперь называть меня богом, забыл? Потому что рассказал Италии, как присосался к моим _сиськам_!

Ну, конечно, это можно было и погромче проорать. Чтоб и Венгрия наверняка услышала. Тут он бы точно не отвертелся. И к тому же, как раз этого он и не сказал Италии. Вот так. Он врезал Гилберту подушкой по голове, повторил еще раз, и не остановился, пока последний с воплем не отбил очередной удар, вырвал у него из рук подушку и отбросил прочь.

– Эй, почитай господа своего вездесу….эгкккххх, – смачная отрыжка плавно превратилась в зевок. – 'звиняюсь, я…типа того…. – Его зардевшееся лицо могло бы называться милым, если бы Родерих не знал, что этот человек на самом деле был дьяволом во плоти.

– Гилберт, – глухо сказал он, старательно подавляя панику. Сердце бешено колотилось, а эта грудь, она…ну просто была на месте, и все. Такая…беззащитная, покачивалась перед глазами. – Тебе лучше уйти, я собираюсь спать.

– А можно я сегодня буду спать здесь?

− Нет.

− У меня нет сил, чтобы встать.

− Нет.

− Родерих.

− Что?

− …Хочешь еще потрогать?

− Нет! − Окончательно озверев, Австрия поднялся и стащил Гилберта с кровати, что оказалось гораздо труднее, чем он думал. − Не хочу! Откуда у тебя вообще завелась мысль, что я когда-либо захочу _таких_…отношений с тобой?

Нахмурившись, Гилберт взъерошил себе волосы.

− Знаешь, я где-то читал, что восемьдесят процентов австрийцев занимаются оральным сексом на регулярной основе. − Сунув на мгновение нос себе подмышку, которая пахла…как ни странно, довольно приятно, Гилберт снова продемонстрировал Родериху утреннюю картину. − У меня никогда не было орального секса. Бьюсь об заклад, это бесподобно, учитывая…

− Убирайся! − От одной только мысли, что у Гилберта мог бы быть секс любого рода, по коже австрийца дружно побежали мурашки. − И не говори вслух таких похабностей, это…не по-джентльменски!

− Ну да, а я ведь _такой_ джентльмен. − Демонстративно покачав груди в ладонях, Гилберт прошествовал (а с родериховой точки зрения – пьяно проковылял) к двери. Этот вид резко напомнил Родериху об одном инциденте, когда Франция завалил-таки альбиноса. И Гилберт тогда не был и вполовину так пьян. Этой истории, казалось, не было конца: Гилберт ныл и сокрушался о пережитом унижении, Франциск глумился и превозносил до небес потрясающие способности Гилберта в койке. Родериху тогда хватило по горло – он заперся у себя, пока все не улеглось, потому что один вид бесцеремонного Пруссии, которого основательно оттрахали, уже вызывал тошноту. Но теперь…

НЕТ!

Прикусив изнутри щеку, он огляделся в поисках подходящего снаряда. На тумбочке нашелся увесистый том, который он собирался прочесть и даже пытался начать, но ни разу не продвинулся дальше одной главы за раз. Пущенная со всей силы, книга полетела в стоящего в дверях человека, не попала, но основное намерение донесла.

– Скотина, – прошипел он, глядя, как шокированный Гилберт пулей вылетает в коридор. – Тупой эгоист. Самовлюбленный мудак…

Остаток вечера он провел в подобных развлечениях, подбирая ругательства и проклятия один к одному, и пытаясь вернуть себе власть над трясущимися конечностями.

…

А на следующее утро, во время того, что для него было одним из самых явных показателей невоспитанности, самых неловких и постыдных занятий, он обнаружил, что у него совершенно не стоит. Вообще-то, ему было бы стыдно и в противном случае, но и эта ситуация была просто крахом.

– Черт побери! – Он разочарованно отшвырнул кусок мыла с ароматом маракуйи, и сполз по стенке на пол душевой кабины. Теплые капли немедленно забарабанили по тщательно вымытым лавандовым шампунем волосам. – Чеееоооооорт!

Отчаянное бормотание переросло в жалобный стон. Он встряхнул головой, пытаясь разогнать ненужные мысли, но на смену им пришло унылое недоверие. Он и не думал, что тот жуткий инцидент в кухне на самом деле приведет к импотенции. Он тогда просто сгущал краски. Преувеличил. Сделал из мухи слона. Истеричка…

С каких это пор ему подходят гилбертовские эпитеты?

Прислонившись к стене и отфыркавшись от попавшей в нос воды, он потянулся рукой к паху и слегка потянул, надеясь на лучшее.

Ничего. Абсолютно нулевая реакция.

Обычно, одной мысль о грудях Венгрии, и о том, как она позволяла ему их трогать, когда они были женаты, хватало, чтобы завестись. Это было очень личное, очень интимное воспоминание, строго контролировавшееся его зрелостью, умеренностью и сдержанностью. В конце концов, она была его женой, одно время они оба находились под его юрисдикцией, так что казалось вполне позволительным вспоминать о них время от времени. Ну, правда, же?

Вообще, ему все равно было не к кому больше обратиться. А теперь и эта пара остроконечных, сравнительно маленьких грудей перестала приносить ему привычную пользу.

Остается надеяться, что ему не придется жениться на Украине, чтобы получить в свое пользование пару достойных сисек.

Не то, чтобы он отказался, возникни вдруг такая возможность.

Откинув голову, он со вздохом прислонился затылком к стене и прикрыл глаза, позволяя теплым струям омывать лицо. Это успокаивало. Он привык вставать пораньше, чтобы успеть принять душ прежде, чем Гилберт потратит всю горячую воду, занимаясь в душе чем попало. Мысленно укорив себя за непристойные мысли, Родерих открыл глаза и посмотрел вверх.

– Что мне делать? – вопросил он у голубых плиток немецкой ванной. – Что мне делать, когда он выглядит так…_потрясающе_?

Если честно, Родериху было плевать на наличие у Гилберта мужских половых признаков. Если бы он позволил себе заострить на этом факте внимание, то пришлось бы признать его весомость. А так – Гилберт Байльшмидт был самым сексапильным человеком в его достойной жалости жизни. И отрицать этого не было смысла. Хотя он бы скорее умер, чем признал бы это вслух.

Мысленно капитулировав, он раздвинул ноги и решительно взялся за свой член.

Значит, Гилберт.

Если уж делать, то надо делать с наибольшим достоинством. Что в его понимании означало опустить Гилберта ниже плинтуса. И если для этого придется мысленно облачить его в пачку, то он это, черт возьми, сделает. Стиснув зубы, он погрузился в самые темные, самые извращенные глубины своего разума. Что-нибудь унизительное, что-нибудь по-настоящему унизительное…например, думать, что _используешь_ Гилберта, а не пытаешься возбудиться, цепляясь за его образ. Это придаст мужественности и превосходства. Это как снять шлюху…

Да, так, пожалуй, еще можно.

Он сфокусировался на губах Гилберта. У него и правда очень красивые губы. Он представил себе эти губы на своем, пока еще мягком, члене, почувствовал мягкое тепло и облегченно вздохнул. После нескольких легких движений, он снова закрыл глаза, чтобы целиком сосредоточиться на своей маленькой фантазии. Сработало. Ощущение нарушенного табу, новизны и собственной безнаказанности дрожью пробежало по затылку.

И вот, едва он начал как следует разворачивать свою фантазию, перейдя к образу развратно растягивающего себя пальцами Гилберта, голос Людвига, прогремевший прямо за дверью, разбил всю картину вдребезги, оставив его на полу душевой с пульсирующим в руке членом.

– Родерих, ты в порядке? Ты сегодня принимаешь душ на пятнадцать минут дольше обычного.

– Я в полном порядке! – завопил он, отнюдь не впечатленный немецким хронометражем. – Оставь меня!

– Поторопись, тебя хочет видеть Венгрия.

Чертыхнувшись, Родерих поднялся. А все остальное упало.

– Я сказал, уйди!

– Быстрее, она не будет долго ждать.

Судя по отдаляющимся тяжелым шагам, Людвиг отвалил. Подавив разочарованный стон, Родерих выключил воду и вышел из кабинки. Решив не утруждать себя тщательной сушкой, натянул простые белые брюки и рубашку. Венгрия его и не таким видела, так что он вывалился из ванной как есть, хмурый и без очков, и направился в гостиную, где она, скорее всего, находилась.

– Привет, очкарик.

К заметному отвращению Венгрии, на диване восседал человек, которого он меньше всего хотел видеть сегодня.

– Убирайся! – рявкнул он, указывая на дверь на случай, если Гилберт забыл ее расположение. – Она не хочет общаться с тобой, так что исчезни!

Он не знал точно, да и не хотел знать, запомнились ли ему события прошлой ночи, или же они были надежно скрыты алкогольной дымкой.

Пруссия небрежно дернул плечом, наклонился и сгреб с кофейного столика какой-то предмет, прежде чем выйти.

– Вау, – беспечно прокомментировала наблюдавшая за его действиями Венгрия. – Когда Италия мне все рассказал, я ему не поверила. Теперь мне почти жаль скотину.

– Не стоит, ему это даже нравится. Гилберту, я имею в виду, не Италии.

– Угум. – Пропустив прядь волос сквозь пальцы, Венгрия поднялась. – По нему видно.

– Вот именно.

Свободная полупрозрачная блуза практически не оставляла простора воображению. Особенно и без того распаленному воображению Родериха.

– Как бы там ни было. – Он поднял руку поправить очки, когда обнаружил, что их на нем нет. Куда они подевались? Оставил вчера на рояле? Он не помнил, что забрал их, перед тем, как отправиться спать… – О чем ты хотела поговорить. Можно покороче, я не в настроении?

Венгрия с грустной улыбкой кивнула. Ей нравился радостный и довольный Родерих, и у нее всегда сжималось сердце, когда она видела, с какой зеркальной точностью его эмоции отображают поведение одного конкретного пруссака.

– Я понимаю.

…

Гилберт тем временем, вдоволь налюбовавшись собой в зеркальную дверь духового шкафа, решил, что он просто сокровище. Эти очки, эти родериховы окуляры, которые он прихватил из гостиной, и вправду были вполне себе ничего. Тонкие, легкие, красивые. Идеально дополняющие форму его носа.

Вскинув голову, он повернул лицо так и сяк, рассматривая себя под разными углами, ухмыльнулся, отступил на шаг, чтобы окинуть себя целиком, сколько помещалось в дверце духовки, и слегка потряс своим…изобилием. Поднял руки, обозревая пробегавшие под хлопчатобумажной тканью волны, и потряс сильнее, чтобы посмотреть, как они будут подпрыгивать.

− О, да, да, детка, встряхни тем, чем одарила тебя мамочка…

− Гилберт?

− Вест! − Мгновенно перестав трясти полученным «от мамочки» богатством, он резко развернулся и уставился на младшего брата, безмолвно разевая рот. − …Привет! Я тебя не заметил!

− Гхм. − Людвиг, кажется, так и не смог интерпретировать увиденное, поэтому, не мешкая, развернулся и поспешно удалился. Гилберт вздохнул. Вообще-то он надеялся уговорить братишку сделать вурст.

Смирившись с тем фактом, что он остался без вкусной немецкой еды, опустился на один из стульев у барной стойки, вертя в руках очки. На левом сапоге развязался шнурок, он быстро завязал его ловкими пальцами и прищелкнул языком. Так _скучно__._ Скучноскучноскучно. Из дому выйти в таком виде нельзя, Италия где-то шляется, Гилли спит и плевать хотел на хозяина. И этот, как его там, Канада, одолжил его игровую приставку. А по телевизору идет только «Жизнь Марты Стюарт», но он, если честно, с большим интересом посмотрел бы шоу под названием «Смерть Марты Стюарт». Пока каналы не начнут транслировать что-либо в таком духе, он и не подумает включать ящик.

В конце концов, он решил погреть уши, пытаясь уловить о чем беседует Родерих с бешеной коровой. Что-то типично бабье, вне всякого сомнения. Сбор яблок? Пляски вокруг майского шеста? Мокрый грязный небезопасный секс?

Сконцентрировавшись взглядом на вазе с фруктами, он изо всех сил навострил уши.

− Прекрасные гвоздики, не правда ли?

− Думаю, в следующий раз лучше купить розовые…

− Нет, персиковые. Я хочу персиковые.

Гилберт со стоном уронил голову на руки. Твою мать. Цветы − забава для баб и педиков. И для Франции. Который также имел отношение к первым двум категориям, правда, немного в другом ракурсе. Он подумал было о том, чтобы пойти и навестить приятеля, но тут же с негодованием отбросил эту мысль, когда представил себе реакцию извращенца. Он не из тех, кто может упустить шанс потискать _такое_. Испания? Нет, он скорее всего занят какой-нибудь нудятиной с Романо. Ковыряется в саду, скажем, или учит мелкого танцевать, или что там обычно делают одержимые испанские педики, пытаясь соблазнить какого-нибудь гаденыша.

Боже мой, подумалось ему, мне бы их проблемы. Грудь не позволяла, а то бы он распластался на стойке…

– Вот ты где. – Германия вновь возник на пороге, правда, предварительно осторожно проверив кухню на предмет еще какой подозрительной деятельности. – Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

– Мммффф… – отозвался Гилберт, не поднимая головы.

– Пока ты был в душе, звонил Англия, чтобы сообщить, что он состряпал зелье, чтобы это…гм, втянулось. – Германия неловко почесал шею и уставился на часы на стене. В них не было ничего интересного, но при виде них ему хотя бы не мерещилось, что они продолжают исполнять стриптиз перед духовкой. – Он сказал, что завтра будет на совещании в Копенгагене, ты можешь встретиться с ним там.

– Ты серьезно? – воспрянул духом Гилберт.

– Да.

– Аллилуйя! – Стул с лязгом проехался по полу, когда Пруссия вскочил, вскинул руки и кинулся на брата, заключив его в более чем неуклюжие объятия. – О, слава Богу и небесам…

– Эмм, Гилберт?

– О, счастье, что Господь смилостивился надо мной! Благодарение Всевышнему, я спасен!

– Гилберт! – Людвиг решительно высвободился. – Перестань. Это было необязательно.

− Сам знаю. − Показав брату острый розовый язык, Гилберт отвернулся и обежал вокруг стойки, внезапно почувствовав себя жутко голодным. Распахнув холодильник, уставился внутрь в поисках пива. Странно, ни одной банки. Куда они могли подеваться? − Наконец-то я снова стану собой! Моя спина уже дико болит от них!

Словно в доказательство последнего утверждения, по позвоночнику пробежала болезненная искра. Он демонстративно пошевелил плечом и шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Людвиг вздохнул.

− Понял я, понял. Но тебе придется пойти на эту встречу, чтобы забрать лекарство. Мы с Феличиано не пойдем.

Картонная упаковка молока, которую Гилберт только что придирчиво обнюхивал, выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев, бахнула об пол и густая белая жидкость щедро выплеснулась наружу, издав неприличный хлюпающий звук, похожий на тот, который получается, когда выпускаешь воду из ванны.

− Что?

− Мы не пойдем на встречу. Там вообще будет мало стран, выбранных случайно, чтобы узнать мнение о некоторых документах. Нас с Фели не выбрали. Так что тебе придется пойти самому.

− Что? Ты что, не можешь пойти только для меня?

− Нет. У нас планы.

Знал он эти планы. Громкие и страстные. Удержав готовое сорваться с языка язвительное замечание, он злобно пнул упавшую коробку. Не то, чтобы от этого в кухне стало еще грязнее, просто это немного утешало. То есть, успокаивало.

− И что, ты думаешь, что я могу пойти туда с _этим_? Да все просто оборжутся, Вест. Это несправедливо.

− Жизнь вообще несправедлива, − пожал плечами Людвиг. Окинул внимательным взглядом стоящего перед ним брата, его широко распахнутые щенячьи глаза, поникшие плечи, отягощенные дополнительным весом. Вздохнул.

− Если ты очень-очень не хочешь идти… Родерих там будет, и если ты _по-настоящему вежливо_ попросишь, то возможно, он…

− Что? Да ты…! − Скандализированный Гилберт отшатнулся. Малейшее предположение о том, что он может попросить эту задницу о чем-либо, являлось прямым оскорблением его достоинства. − Я лучше умру как есть вместе с этими штуками, чем…

− Чем что? − прозвучал со стороны двери кислый раздраженный голос. Вслед за голосом появился и сам Родерих. Легок на помине. − Пожалуйста, скажи «…чем останусь жить»

− Чем попрошу тебя принести гребаное лекарство от сисек от гребаного Артура. − Закатив глаза, Гилберт захлопнул дверцу холодильника. − У меня, знаешь ли, еще осталась гордость.

− Я бы все равно не согласился, − фыркнул австриец.

− Венгрия уже ушла? − вмешался Людвиг в надежде обезвредить готовую вот-вот взорваться мину, в которую превращался каждый разговор этих двоих. А, судя по морщинке между бровей и плотно стиснутым губам, сегодня Родерих был недовольнее Гилбертом, чем обычно. Он выглядел усталым и взъерошенным.

− Она только хотела спросить совета насчет своего сада. И объяснений по поводу торта.

− О. − Людвиг поспешно посторонился, пропуская Австрию. Он узнал это выражение на его лице, гласящее «Родериху _срочно_ нужно литров пять кофе». Прошлый опыт научил его никогда не недооценивать подобное состояние австрийца. Вспомнив о разлитом по полу молоке, он открыл было рот, но громкое проклятие и грохот показали ему, что предупреждения будут излишними.

− Мать твою! − заорал Гилберт, обрушиваясь вместе с Родерихом на стойку. Австриец грациозно соскользнул по телу злейшего врага, сложившись кучкой на полу. Гилберт перегнулся назад под неестественным углом, но остался стоять. Людвиг поморщился.

− О Боже! Какого дьявола, Гилберт?

− Что значит, какого? Сам виноват, что не смотришь, куда идешь!

− Как я могу смотреть, если я потерял свои оч…эй! Отдай немедленно!

− Отвали, ты их недостоин!

− Ах ты, сукин сын!

В мгновенно разгоревшейся мини-схватке лидировал явно Гилберт. Обладая более высоким ростом и лучшим зрением, он без проблем удерживал очки раздора высоко над головой вне досягаемости Родериха, которому к тому же мешала добраться до них пышная грудь противника.

По горло сытый этим ребячеством Людвиг решил вмешаться, вырвав очки у одного и отдав их тому, кто нуждался в них сильнее.

− Спасибо, Людвиг, − прошипел Родерих отнюдь не благодарным тоном. − Теперь, если не возражаете, я пойду играть на моем рояле. И я бы _не__хотел_, чтобы мне мешали!

Он бросился прочь из кухни, проигнорировав намокшие от молока обшлага брюк.

− Какая муха его укусила? − удивился Гилберт, потирая ушибленную поясницу. Послав ему напоследок тяжелый взгляд, Людвиг также удалился.

…

Послеполуденное солнце осветило Гилберта Взволнованного, нервно набирающего на своем телефоне последний из списка возможных номеров. Видит Бог, он не хотел. Пять гудков спустя, едва заслышав промурлыканное в трубку «бонжур», он требовательно затараторил, не дав Франциску даже сообразить, с кем он разговаривает.

− Франциск, ты мне должен. Завтра, когда пойдешь на встречу, подойди к Англии и возьми у него кое-что для меня. Отговорки не принимаются, мне нужна эта вещь, и я не могу пойти сам, потому что…

− Эй-эй-эй! − По ту сторону провода Франциск, наконец, вернул себе способность говорить. − Гилбег'т, успокойся. Это ведь Гилбег'т?

− Нет, бля, это Китай. Конечно Гилберт, идиот.

− Не обязательно так г'убить, дг'уг мой, − пропел Франциск. Драматически закатив глаза, Гилберт рухнул в рабочее кресло Германии. Братец вместе с Фели выгуливал собак, и, если не считать Австрию, оккупировавшего гостиную, дом был в его полном распоряжении. Чем он и пользовался по полной программе, восседая в кабинете в трусах, футболке и засаленной ермолке. Рассеянно выдвинув верхний ящик стола, он без всякой задней мысли начал рыться в содержимом.

− А тепег'ь медленно скажи, что случилось?

− Мне нужно, чтобы ты завтра принес мне кое-что. − Под носовыми платками, стопкой бумаги и степлером нашлось кое-что интересное. Маникюрные ножницы. Зажав телефон плечом, он закинул одну ступню на колено и начал отстригать ногти на ногах. − Англия принесет это завтра на встречу. Антонио не отвечает, Вест не пойдет, а номеров остальных я не помню. Так что, как ни печально, это придется сделать тебе.

Франциск шумно выдохнул.

− А почему сам не можешь?

Бросив быстрый взгляд на свою грудь, Пруссия буркнул:

− Уж поверь мне, я не могу. Я из дома выйти не могу.

− Тогда у тебя пг'облема. Я не иду, у меня завтг'а важная встг'еча с пг'емьер-министг'ом . Испания уехал в Коста-Г'ику с Г'омано, а Матье с Альфредом в гог'ах, охотятся на йети.

Гилберт уронил челюсть на стол. _Йети?_ И парню потребовалась для этого его игровая приставка?

− И? Завтра хоть кто-нибудь будет?

− Oui, твой Австг'ия, напг'имег'.

− Он не _мой_ Австрия! − От возмущения Гилберт едва не отхватил себе полмизинца ножницами Германии. − А еще кто?

− Мм…Г'оссия, Япония. Австг'алия, кажется. Еще, может быть, Гг'еция и Туг'ция. Это был случайный выбог'.

Гилберт застонал. Никого из вышеперечисленных он не знал достаточно хорошо, для того, чтобы доверить такое важное дело. Кроме России, возможно. Который, по его мнению, был тем еще засранцем.

− Ты сволочь, ты знаешь это?

− Ах, как бессег'дечно! А что случилось? Ты заболел? Хочешь, я пг'иеду и поухаживаю за тобой?

Отключившись, Пруссия разочарованно отбросил ножницы. Почему жизнь приберегает всякое дерьмо исключительно для него?

…


	6. Chapter 6

Глава шестая

Следующее утро настало слишком быстро.

− Вот, Гил, попробуй. − Феличиано находился в его спальне с трех часов, пытаясь укротить его грудь, прежде чем Гилберт шагнет за порог и отправится с Родерихом в Копенгаген. Надо отдать ему должное, маленький итальянец потрудился на славу, с применением различного оборудования, как-то: маскировочной ленты и внушительных размеров корсета, некогда _случайно_ заныканного Италией в гардероб Германии. Все это должно было придавать фигуре устойчивость. И правда, все еще очень большие, но уже не такие огромные, и почти не трясущиеся груди удалось кое-как удержать в пределах рубашки. Они болели. Словно боли в пояснице было недостаточно, боль в перебинтованной груди потихоньку превращалась в чистейшую агонию. Он бы заскулил, если бы мог хотя бы вдохнуть или отвернуться. На осунувшемся и без того бледном, а теперь и вовсе прозрачном лице резко выделялись ввалившиеся от недосыпа глаза. Он только надеялся, что его не стошнит. Все и так уже было хреново.

Подумав о поджидающем его снаружи позоре (люди в поезде, например), он захотел просто лечь и помереть.

– Ты готов? – Родерих свирепо шарахнул дверью его комнаты. Он тоже был явно не в восторге от происходящего. Подумать только, он ведь так рассчитывал на целый день, избавленный от присутствия Гилберта, а теперь бац! И он должен таскаться с ублюдком, как с разбухшим чемоданом без ручки. Если бы Пруссия засунул свою чертову гордость куда подальше и попросил бы _вежливо_, Родерих, возможно, решил бы проявить милосердие и оказать посильную помощь, но тут уж скорее ад замерз бы. Значит, Гилберт там или не Гилберт, он сядет на поезд в семь, и ждать никого не будет.

– Нет. – Неловко повернувшись, Гилберт взял у Италии свои брюки и тяжело оперся на маленького итальянца, чтобы натянуть их. Малейшее движение отдавалось болью, пробегающей от груди до живота. Стиснув зубы, он, наконец, справился со штанинами и выпрямился, чтобы застегнуть пуговицу. – Погоди, я обуюсь.

– Обуешься в машине, мы опаздываем!

Мучительно перекосившись, Гилберт проковылял к двери и с силой рванул ее нараспашку. Подскочив, Родерих торопливо уступил ему дорогу.

– Вот. – Италия втиснул Родериху в руки гилбертовы туфли. – Вам придется помочь ему надеть их. Он весь упакован, как праздничная индейка, думаю, это очень больно.

Отвернувшись, чтобы не дать Австрии увидеть гримасу агонии, Гилберт выпрямился и зашагал ровнее. Потому что ни за что на свете он не позволит себе показать врагу свою слабость. Ни за какие коврижки.

Закатив глаза, Родерих заторопился вслед, четко ступая в своих аккуратно зашнурованных ботинках. Такси уже ждало за дверью. Едва они переступили порог, как легкое дуновение ветерка обдало их разгоряченные головы. Вдохнув полной грудью, Родерих снова уловил этот аромат, так не похожий на обычно тот, которым обычно пользовался Гилберт. Поймав себя на мысли, что ему нравится запах, Родерих строго запретил себе об этом думать и быстро прошел к машине.

Едва они уселись, австриец перехватил в зеркале внимательный взгляд таксиста, устремленный на грудь Пруссии.

– Куда ехать, мэм?

Родерих вмешался, прежде чем Гилберт успел откусить ему голову.

– На станцию. Гил, твои туфли. – Одна из небрежно швырнутых туфель попала Гилберту по ребрам, отнюдь не улучшив его настроение. – Надень быстрее, а то выглядишь дерьмово. Да, и причешись. И нечего так на меня смотреть, сам винова… – Лекция была грубо прервана кулаком в лицо.

– Захлопнись, сука, – Гилберт встряхнул рукой. Шокированный Родерих даже забыл остановить кровь, тончайшей струйкой вытекающую из левой ноздри. Таксист наблюдал за ними в зеркало с таким видом, словно это было самое обычное зрелище в его повседневной жизни. С легким равнодушным интересом.

– Семейные проблемы? – Он поиграл бровями. – Мэм, если вдруг надумаете его бросить, таксист Барри будет только счастлив составить вам компанию.

Гилберт одарил таксиста Барри взглядом, ясно говорящим, что он скорее сдохнет, но этот типчик уже вернул свое внимание к дороге. А Родерих тем временем только-только пришел в себя. В носу отдавалось пульсирующей болью, кулаки мелко подрагивали от ярости.

День обещал быть напряженным.

…

Они не заговаривали друг с другом, пока не оказались в поезде. Родерих угрюмо листал журнал, Гилберт забился в угол сиденья и прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу. Из носа австрийца до сих пор свисала, наподобие моржовых усов, салфетка. Будучи нацией, он обладал способностью исцеляться очень быстро, так что кровотечение давно остановилось, но убрать ее он забыл, а Гилберт ему не напомнил. В любой другой день он бы поступил так, потому что это было бы смешно, но сегодня он ему было просто не до этого. Он был слишком занят болью, пронизывающей все тело и глухим раздражением на всех тех, кто пялился на его грудь и не замечал явно мужского лица. Обращение «мисс» или «мэм» его отнюдь не радовало. Тем более что некоторые уже попытались.

– Гилберт, ты все еще необут.

– Я знаю, – он бросил быстрый взгляд на терпеливо дожидающиеся на соседнем сиденье туфли. – Я не могу наклониться, чтобы зашнуровать их.

– Почему?

Замявшись, Гилберт опустил взгляд и приподнял подол рубашки, демонстрируя проделанную Италией работу. Родерих, почувствовав, как его челюсть опускается, с отчетливым стуком захлопнул ее.

Корсет начинался чуть повыше пупка, и даже на вид был чересчур жестким. Родерих мельком подумал, сколько, должно быть, времени эта штука собирала пыль в шкафу Италии. А что еще хуже, он был слишком маленьким и выравнивал, нет, передавливал грудь Пруссии, превращая ее в цельную неподвижную глыбу лишенную естественных изгибов и округлостей. Он был надет поверх простой белой футболки и закреплен маскировочной лентой на талии.

– Я не могу нагнуться. Вест сказал, что я не должен показываться на встрече, тряся ими. Он сказал, что я буду выглядеть приличнее, если буду…контролировать их движение. А они… – Хмыкнув, он опустил полу, – …не любят контроль.

– Но разве тебе не больно?

– …Нет. Я же состою из цельного металла и обшит деревом. И мне совсем не больно. – Снова насупившись, Гилберт попытался скрестить руки на груди, но, когда из этого ничего не вышло, просто опустил их по бокам. – Конечно, больно!

– …Почему ты ничего не сказал? – Родерих отложил журнал и пересел поближе. – Как ты терпишь, это же ужасно!

– Если сейчас не потерплю, не избавлюсь от них до конца жизни. Так что нет, спасибо, я лучше пострадаю немного.

Внезапно Родерих почувствовал себя скверно, вспомнив, как он вел себя последние двадцать четыре часа. Весь этот инцидент с грудями…Гилберт же и вправду, не сам его на себя навлек. И Родериху как-то не приходило в голову, что они вообще-то, ну…могут причинять неудобства. Мешать двигаться, отнимать много энергии, болеть. И так далее.

Прикусив губу, он потеребил манжету.

– А почему ты не пошел просто, как есть?

– Потому. Не хочу, чтобы надо мной ржали.

– Ага. – Родерих опустил глаза и заметил позабытые туфли. – Так тебе нужна помощь, чтобы надеть их?

Гилберт молча поднял одну, а затем и другую ухоженную ступню, позволяя заклятому противнику надеть и зашнуровать ему туфли. После того, как ловкие пальцы быстро управились со шнурками, австриец оставил его ноги на своих коленях.

– Сапоги идут тебе лучше.

– Мм… – Гилберт отвел расфокусированный взгляд, рассеянно глядя в окно поезда, едущего зелеными равнинами. Длинные ресницы согласно дрогнули. – Ты знаешь, что у тебя до сих пор салфетка в носу?

Остаток путешествия прошел в молчании.

…

Было непросто заставить себя переступить порог комнаты под устремленными со всех сторон жадными взглядами. С лица Японии на мгновение соскользнула маска невозмутимости, открыв миру что-то явно извращенное, Россия оскалился шире обычного, и даже Греция проснулся и поднял голову с японского плеча. Все, кроме Англии, зашушукались.

– Привет, Гилберт.

– Хай, – он как можно увереннее пожал ему руку, стараясь скрыть дрожь в пальцах. – Как я понял, у тебя есть кое-что для меня?

– Да, но, боюсь, придется подождать до перерыва, потому что к нему прилагаются устные инструкции.

– Ладно. Так я присяду?

Под прожигающими взглядами окружающих он чувствовал себя цирковым уродцем. Блеснула вспышка, он резко обернулся и с ужасом понял, что Япония успел сделать фото. Бока сразу заныли еще сильнее.

В небольшом кабинете собралось, помимо него, только семеро. Все расселись за круглым столом, перед стаканами с водой, деловито шурша бумагами, и только Англия с Данией стояли возле доски и явно лидировали на сегодняшнем собрании. Родерих сел рядом с Израилем, юношей с упрямым, но вместе с тем каким-то скорбным выражением лица. Эти двое тут же начали оживленную беседу, хотя Гилберт точно знал, что Австрия на самом деле этого парня терпеть не может. По другую сторону обнаружилось запасное кресло, которое он тут же со вздохом облегчения занял собой. Сидеть на нем оказалось неудобно, но уж куда лучше, чем стоять.

Англия прочистил горло.

– Ну что ж, если все собрались, мы можем начать…

…

– Гилберт.

– Ммм…– решительно ответил он, не отрывая подбородка от груди.

– Гилберт, просыпайся. – Чужая рука мягко сжала его плечо. Подскочив, он чуть не перевернулся вместе со стулом. Родерих щипнул его за бровь, а потом, поняв, что он уже не спит, отпустил, и, не особо задумываясь над своими действиями, ласково провел пальцами по его щеке, и поднялся. – Мы закончили. Можем теперь возвращаться.

Закончили?

Боже, правда?

Он был слишком растерян, чтобы на самом деле встать и уйти. Тихое бормотание со всех сторон и бумажный шелест были типичными звуками, знаменующими собой конец любого собрания. Все вставали, потягивались, собирались. За окном было темно.

– Чт…сколько я проспал? – Скривившись, он попытался вспомнить, но после первых двух мучительных часов обсуждения какой-то хрени, которую Дания непременно хотел до всех донести, плавно следовал конкретный настоящий момент. А между хренью и настоящим моментом был мрак.

Он потер глаза и тут же вспомнил о своей большой-пребольшой проблеме, как только край корсета впился в кожу. Зашипев сквозь зубы, он огляделся в поисках Англии, которого нигде не было видно.

– Я думал, что должен буду поговорить сАнглией… – начал он, и оборвал сам себя. Мозг явно еще не успел войти в рабочий режим.

– Ты заснул. Мы решили тебя не трогать. Ты проспал примерно три часа. Думаю, тебе это было действительно нужно.

– А где…

– Привет, Пруссия, – послышалось бодрое резковатое приветствие. Гилберт подскочил и снова чуть не свалился со стула.

– …Привет.

Уверенно улыбнувшись, Англия сел рядом. По мнению Артура, выглядел Гилберт неважно – уставшим, смущенным, измученным. Наверное, хорошо, что он заснул прямо во время совещания. Так он хотя бы избежал пытки плотоядным взглядом России (у которого подживал нарыв на лбу, как отметил Артур, наверняка под этим его мешковатым пальто была еще целая куча таких же). И вообще, он легко отделался, учитывая, что Япония с Грецией явно строили какие-то извращенные заговоры на его счет.

– Если бы мы заранее знали, зарезервировали бы комнату рядом, чтобы ты смог отдохнуть. Или, если ты настолько устал, послал бы Родериха одного.

Родерих неловко кашлянул и все замолчали. Артур закатил глаза и полез в карман за долгожданным предметом. Флакончик с какой-то жидкостью, а с ним баночка с чем-то еще. Баночка с чем-то еще, судя по этикетке, содержала «рапсовое масло с пониженным содержанием жира». Гилберт точно знал, что содержимое не было и вполовину таким невинным.

– Так вот, когда вы ушли, я почувствовал себя ужасно и решил сделать все, как было. Но, поскольку я торопился, и, поскольку заклинания в процессе очень важны сами по себе, так как ускоряют ход вещей, мне пришлось внести кое-какие дополнения. Временные чары такая странная штука – они не любят, когда их снимают невовремя. Но если постараться… – Он внимательно посмотрел на Гилберта, не подозревая о стягивающих его тело предметах пытки. – Выглядят так, словно уже начали исчезать.

– Да если бы.

Англия вопросительно посмотрел на него, но Гилберт, отмахнувшись, потянулся за флаконами.

– Так что я должен сделать?

Жрать хотелось дико. До полуобморочного состояния. А еще здесь было жарко. И все эти люди за спиной перешептывались и хихикали (Япония отчаянно пытался сделать еще хотя бы одно удачное фото) Зато они своим движением создавали сквозняк, приятно обдувающий разгоряченное лицо. Плюс ко всему изощрено-мстительно напомнил о себе позабытый корсет.

– Все очень просто. Когда вернешься домой, выпей настойку и заешь, скажем, печеньем. А потом я бы посоветовал отправиться в постель и постараться как можно скорее заснуть.

– Почему?

– Потому что примерно через полтора часа станет очень больно. Как будто тебе сверлят кости отбойным молотком.

Гилберт непонимающе моргнул.

– Чего?

– Видишь ли, воздействие этой смеси заключается в том, что она как бы «поглощает» лишнюю плоть, подобно вирусу, она распознает лишнюю плоть и сосредоточит свое воздействие на позвоночнике и груди, поскольку…именно в этих местах у тебя…проблемы. Также ты можешь слегка похудеть в бедрах и талии. Плюс холодный пот, тошнота, – Артур принялся загибать пальцы, – и, поскольку это связано с гормональной перестройкой, то еще и свойственные женщинам перепады настроения и возможно, некоторый сбой биологических часов. Когда я давал это средство Альфреду, он обиделся на меня, что я не уделял достаточно внимания его «женским потребностям» и попытался покормить грудью настольную лампу. – Артур покрутил пальцем у виска, обозначая тем самым свое отношение к упомянутому инциденту. Вообще, уикенд удался на славу. – Так что ты тоже можешь слегка спятить. Опять же, возможно, это было чисто альфредов заскок, не имеющий отношения к лекарству.

Гилберт искренне понадеялся, что так оно и было. Собравшись с духом, он задал последний вопрос.

– И как долго это может продлиться?

– Гм…часов двенадцать? Если сможешь проспать все это время, тебе же лучше. Если же нет…

– Эй, ну вы закончили? Может, пойдем уже? – Предовольный Дания стоял возле двери, держа в руках ворох бумаг. Пока все пялились на спящего Гилберта, он умудрился пропихнуть им на подпись кучу всего нужного и полезного. Редкая удача…ему не терпелось добраться до дома и похвалиться перед Норвегией.

– Сейчас, секундочку. Это, – Артур указал на баночку, – массажное масло. Если не сможешь заснуть, попроси Людвига сделать тебе массаж, это поможет.

С этими словами, он вышел, оставив Гилберта одного. Дания выключил свет и оставил для него открытой дверь. Флаконы остались лежать у него на коленях.

Свет фар проехавшей за окном машины скользнул по потолку.

– Ммн… – Он сложился втрое, почти коснувшись лбом коленей, пытаясь прогнать холодящий внутренности панический ужас, и нисколько не преуспев. – О, Боооожеееее…..

– Гилберт?

Он вскинулся, тут же пожалев об этом, когда от резкого движения весь воздух из легких улетучился, и полутемная комната закружилась перед глазами.

– Родерих?

Он совсем забыл про своего спутника, неподвижно и молчаливо простоявшего весь разговор рядом.

– Ты в порядке?

– Не думаю… – Он зажмурился и попытался восстановить равновесие. – Не знаю. Хреново.

– До станции совсем недалеко. Когда сядем в поезд, ты сможешь опять поспать.

– Ээ…да. – Вскарабкавшись на ноги, он содрогнулся всем телом и сжал в пальцах хрень, всученную ему Артуром. Вдохнув, он поперхнулся и закашлялся: воздух вдруг стал на удивление плотным и вязким. На лице Родериха мелькнуло выражение тревоги и жалости, он схватил его за запястье, помогая выбраться из комнаты. При всей его нелюбви к этому типу, видеть, как он страдает, было неловко.

– Уверен, что дойдешь? Ты как-то странно дыши…

– Я в порядке. – Настоял Гилберт, отдергивая руку и выпрямляясь. – Мне не нужна твоя по…мо… – Пол ушел из-под ног, а бока ожгло огнем. Ноги подкосились, свет за открытой дверью замигал. Вдалеке послышался чей-то голос.

– Родерих, Гилберт, быстрее, здание закрывается на ночь!

Бух. Тишина.

…

Возвращение в сознание было совсем не похоже на выныривание из темной мутной трясины, нет-нет, что вы, конечно же! Голова раскалывалась, а боль в пояснице достигла своего пика. Гилберт жалобно заскулил и зажмурился, надеясь снова упасть в обморок.

Вообще-то, он и так лежит, внезапно дошло до него. Голова покоится на чем-то мягком, а верхняя часть тела и вовсе блаженствует от легкости и свободы. Ласковая рука рассеянно поглаживала его волосы, и, едва он только почувствовал, глаза распахнулись сами по себе. Реальность обрушилась на него со всей своей непосредственностью, а еще через мгновение он осознал, что находится глубокой ночью в поезде и смотрит снизу вверх на другого человека. Голова и плечи лежат на его коленях, а от его мягкой одежды пахнет цветами.

– Где я?

Бережно перебирающая волосы рука остановилась, а сам виновник манипуляций отстранился, насколько это было возможно в тесном пространстве купе. Снаружи была непроглядная темень.

– С возвращением, – фыркнул Родерих, поправляя очки. – Ты отключился. Мы едем домой, а ты мой должник. Я в одиночку притащил тебя сюда.

– Ты что? – У него сейчас мозги закипят. Почему из всех людей на свете, он находится в купе именно с Австрией? – А зачем?

– А что, надо было оставить тебя на полу? – Родерих сделал жест, приглашающий его сесть, но удобно разлегшийся Гилберт его проигнорировал.

– Я, ээ…

Воспоминания возвращались кусочками паззла, постепенно складывать в унизительно подробную картину. Груди, встреча, губы, ласкающие его кожу…

Стоп-стоп-стоп, а этот момент откуда?

Он поспешно поднялся, но под нахлынувшей волной тошноты тут же лег обратно, попутно отметив, что его грудь снова была на свободе и привольно колыхалась под неправильно застегнутой рубашкой, а итальянский корсет лежал на портфеле Австрии на сиденье напротив.

– Черт побери! – Он в ужасе уставился на чистый новенький потолок купе. – О…о, черт побери! – Прикрыв руками лицо, цвету которого позавидовала бы и пожарная машина, он принялся бормотать на языке, целиком состоящем из ругательств. Родерих шокировано вздернул подбородок, выжидая момент, когда Гилберт перестанет хватать себя за лицо и говорить непристойности. Может тогда, австриец смог бы ему напомнить о врученном Англией зелье. Которое в настоящий момент было надежно упаковано в один из карманов его пальто.

– Гилберт…

– …

– Гилберт!

– …

– ГИЛБЕРТ! – Родерих отодрал его руки от лица и внушительно заглянул ему в глаза. – Успокойся! Все в порядке, я захватил это средство, оно в моем кармане.

Запавшие красные глаза пристально смотрели на него в течение нескольких секунд, а потом Гилберт смущенно отвернулся. Как будто недостаточно было того, что Родериху пришлось снять корсет, разматывать ленту и в первый раз как следует рассмотреть его обнаженную грудь, теперь он воочию увидел его самый щенячий взгляд и совершенно не знал, как на это реагировать.

– Правда?

– Правда. – Чуть дрожащая рука прикрыла его глаза, и обычного фырканья и мотания головой не хватило, чтобы стряхнуть ее. – А теперь спи. До дома еще час езды.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Глава седьмая

Гилберт добрался до дома чуть живым.

Бока и спина болели так, что ему пришлось повиснуть для этого на Родерихе, и, последний, будучи зациклен на своей гордости и изысканности, был, разумеется, от этого не в восторге.

Но в нуждающемся в нем несчастном Гилберте было что-то такое особенное, что он просто не смог отказать. Особенно, когда это стройное тело так прижималось к нему, грудь вздымалась при каждом шаге и то и дело задевала его. Особенно когда владелец этой самой груди был таким непривычно тихим и почти…ранимым.

Перевалившись через порог гостиной, Родерих впихнул спутника в кресло и торопливо пригладил полы блейзера.

– Ты как?

Гилберт неразборчиво простонал. Тоже мне, трагическая актриса – так всего пару дней назад подумал бы Родерих. Но сегодня…

– Я хочу умереть…принеси мне пиво… и печеньки.

Родерих закатил глаза. Гилберт был в порядке.

– Ладно, сиди здесь, выпей это, сейчас будет тебе пиво. Если найду.

Он пошарил в карманах, (почему, ну почему, именно я каждый раз должен улаживать его проблемы? Право, не стоило оно всей этой возни. Нечестно…) и выудил флакон и баночку. Поставил на кофейный столик.

– Я вернусь через секунду.

Гилберт неподвижным взглядом смотрел на предметы, кусая губы. Наконец, решившись, откупорил флакончик и залпом опрокинул. Смахивает на ваниль, но больше горечью, чем ароматом. Скорчив рожу, он отбросил пустую посудину.

Тем временем в кухне, Родерих не нашел ни капли пива. Что было неудивительно, с учетом выпитого Гилбертом накануне. Вместо этого он налил два стакана молока. Которого тоже оставалось немного, благодаря вчерашнему инциденту…

Тяжело вздохнув, он вернулся в гостиную и поставил стаканы на кофейный столик.

– Есть только молоко.

– Мм. – Кивнув, Гилберт потер правую грудь ладонью. – Сойдет.

– Все еще хочешь есть?

– Да не очень…мне как-то плоховато.

– Ну да…ты весь день ничего не ел.

– Да нормально, просто…передай молоко. – Гилберт сделал хватающее движение в воздухе, Родерих послушно впихнул ему в руку стакан.

− Ты его выпил.

− Ну да.

− Хорошо.

Родерих развязал галстук и обогнул столик, чтобы сесть рядом с Гилбертом. В комнате воцарилась уютная тишина. Двое мирно сидели рядом, потягивая вполне пристойный напиток. Носа Родериха коснулся легкий едва уловимый аромат, приносящий покой и умиротворение, который ему очень понравился.

− От тебя хорошо пахнет, Гилберт.

− А? А, да. Тот одеколон, что ты подарил мне на Рождество.

Австрия замер и перевел полный недоумения взгляд на своего соседа.

− Что? − обиделся Гилберт. − Мне что, уже и за собой посмотреть нельзя?

− Нет, − хладнокровно ответил Австрия. − Просто это как-то…тревожно, по правде говоря.

− А, ну тебя, − дернул плечом Гилберт.

Уголок губ Родериха дернулся кверху. Он искоса посмотрел на Гилберта. В полумраке гостиной на одной груди, выдающейся чуть сильнее, покоился мерцающий призрачный отблеск света.

− Черт. − Объект его наблюдения со стуком поставил стакан на столик. − Нахрена я, спрашивается, это пью, когда в баре есть шнапс? − Он перевел взгляд на забранный решеткой старинный шкафчик в углу комнаты. − Принцесса, принеси мне шнапс.

− А повежливее нельзя?

− Я назвал тебя принцессой, тебе мало?

Родерих решил, что спорить будет себе дороже, поэтому закатив глаза, поднялся. В баре оказалось всего семь бутылок, которые протестующее звякали, когда он тянулся через них к стоящему в глубине шнапсу.

− Вот.

Он передал бутылку Гилберту, который, не теряя времени даром, мгновенно откупорил бутылку и присосался к горлышку.

− Будем! − Скривившись от кисло-терпкого яблочного вкуса, он сделал большой глоток. Глаза тут же защипало. Алкоголь прокатился по горлу, приятно обжигая.

− Окей. Только не напейся снова. В прошлый раз ты вломился в мою комнату и наорал за то, что я сказал Италии, что трогал тебя за грудь. А потом ты попросил меня об оральном сексе.

Гилберт поперхнулся вторым глотком, равномерно выплескивая большую часть на столик.

− …ты рассказал Италии, что мацал меня за сиськи?

На его шокированный взгляд Родерих ответил слегка сконфуженным.

− Ну да…ты забыл? Ты пришел и поднял крик.

− Неправда!

Видимо, он был еще пьянее, чем казалось.

− О-о…

Сказать, что атмосфера в комнате стала неловкой − значило получить первую премию в номинации «Преуменьшение года»

Тишину можно было разрезать столовым ножом. Родерих уже без прежнего изящества практически разлегся на диване. Гилберт, почувствовав кольнувшую поясницу искру, резко вспомнил слова Англии. О том, что самое трудное и неприятное желательно проспать. Состроив страдальческую физиономию, он поерзал в кресле. Диванные подушки зашуршали.

Никто из них и не подумал задернуть занавеси или зажечь свет. Вместо этого из высоких окон в гостиную сочувственно пробивался свет уличных фонарей. Холодный, но приятный свет. Неяркий, он вырисовывал Гилберта, придавая ему вид торжественный и внушительный. Вот только рубашка была наполовину расстегнута, открывая более-менее удобный вид на его грудь. Родерих покосился на него из-за оправы очков.

− Знаешь, даже если тебя никто, кроме меня, не видит, все равно можно выглядеть пристойнее. − Он отставил стакан и придвинулся расстегнуть ему неправильно застегнутые пуговицы, к которым у него были претензии. − Ты даже на один день не можешь притвориться порядочным человеком.

− Я бы посмотрел, каким порядочным ты будешь, чувствуя постоянную агонию.

− Знаем, плавали. Подними руки, застегну, как следует.

Гилберт с ворчанием повиновался. Пальцы Родериха расстегнули последнюю перекошенную пуговицу и аккуратно расправили помятые планки. Когда все соответствующие петельки и пуговки оказались напротив друг друга, он принялся застегивать их заново, начав со второй сверху. Гилберт издал вздох удовлетворения: легкие касания изящных рук были приятно успокаивающими. Сквозь тончайший, почти прозрачный в свете фонарей хлопок, просвечивали начинающие твердеть темные соски.

− Вот так, − пробормотал скорее сам себе Родерих, продевая в петлю последнюю пуговицу, как раз над пупком Гилберта, и небрежно провел кончиками пальцев под его грудью. − Теперь ты похож на джентльмена.

− А раньше был на кого похож? − криво ухмыльнулся Гилберт, подавляя желание схватить эти тонкие запястья и прижать эти волшебные умелые руки туда, где им было бы самое место.

− На раздолбая.

− …ну ты и засранец.

– И это говорит король всех засранцев? Поистине высокая оценка.

И снова единственными звуками в комнате стало тиканье часов на каминной полке. У Гилберта между лопатками и в пояснице начало появляться неприятное ощущение. Вроде…покалывания несколькими иглами сразу. Грудь начала пульсировать и наливаться жаром, и, как бы он не старался сесть украдкой поудобнее, ничего не помогало.

– Бля…

– Что такое?

– Начинает болеть. Поможешь добраться до кровати?

Родерих чуть не уронил стакан. Гилберт _никогда_ не просил его о помощи. Особенно его!

– Что? Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

– Просто довел меня дотуда. И принес мне эту массажную дрянь. Ааай! – он сумел, наконец, встать, но это дорого ему обошлось. Спину пронзила уже не игла, а целая стрела. – Блять, как больно!

– Э, кхм… – Родерих, не зная, за что хвататься, вскочил на ноги и схватил баночку с маслом. – Держись за меня, в таком случае. Я помогу.

Единственной его благодарностью было ворчливое хмыканье.

…

Спустя десять мучительных минут они доковыляли до спальни Гилберта, и альбинос рухнул на постель. Прямо на грудь. Которой это совсем не понравилось. Он вовремя прикусил язык, так что вместо полноценного вопля получился тихий хнык.

– Осторожнее! – Родерих перевернул его на спину. Чувствующий себя жалкими остатками кораблекрушения, Гилберт застонал. Руки-ноги отнялись, покалывание переместилось из поясницы к бедрам и ложбинке между грудями. В позвоночнике же вместо ушедшей боли осталось напряжение, обещавшее переломить его надвое при попытке сдвинуться с места. Даже Родерих заметил его странную неловкую позу и изгиб его спины в том месте, где она не должна изгибаться. Хотя бы не под таким углом.

– Черт! Кажется, я умер и окоченеваю!

– Со стороны похоже на то. Попытайся расслабиться.

– Не могу! Это же пипец как больно! – Задрав лицо, он поднял руки и попытался непослушными пальцами ухватить подушку, не смог и злобно зашипел. Рядом захлопали крылья – Гилли слетел с насеста, движимый любопытством узнать, что происходит.

– Вот. – Родерих пододвинул подушку. Вцепившись в нее, Гилберт накрыл ею лицо и жалобно заныл.

– Зачем я вообще родился?

Для нации (и бывшей нации тоже) это был странный вопрос, так что Родерих не знал, как на него ответить. Не обращая внимания на усевшуюся ему на голову птицу, он опустился на край кровати. Постель прогнулась, пружины скрипнули. Гилберту нравилась до нелепости мягкие матрасы. Родерих предпочитал жесткие, не понимая, что хорошего в том, чтобы проваливаться в собственную постель на метр.

– Совсем плохо?

Гилберт отогнул уголок подушки и выглянул одним глазом.

– …Вообще-то, не так уж. Включишь лампу?

После тихого щелчка, комната осветилась мягким бронзовым светом, подчеркнувшим все углы и выступы. Гилберт со вздохом перевернулся на бок.

– Спасибо. Когда пойдешь спать, разбуди Веста. Пусть сделает мне массаж.

Родерих бросил быстрый взгляд на часы.

– Половина двенадцатого, Гил. Он спит.

– Он мне должен, за то, что не помог забрать лекарство! – Гилберт потерся лицом о подушку, пытаясь отвлечься от режущей боли. Груди пульсировали так, словно ритмично набухали и втягивались. Соски горели. Все было просто ужасно. – Англия так и сказал – что он должен будет сделать мне массаж.

Запыхтев, он сильнее прижал к себе подушку. Родерих, вздохнув, достал из кармана баночку с массажной смесью. Он чувствовал, что постепенно сдается, ему становилось жаль Гилберта…

И, да, эти груди прямо-таки притягивали. Мысль о том, что они исчезнут и Гилберт вернется в свой обычный наглый и несоблазнительный режим, определенно удручала.

Где-то в глубине души коварный развратный голосок, который он даже не попытался заглушить, принялся подстрекать его воспользоваться ситуацией. По позвоночнику пробежал холодок. А почему бы, собственно, и нет? Эта запретная, недостойная идея начала казаться ему весьма интересной и возбуждающей.

– Ладно, оставь Людвига в покое. Я сам это сделаю.

Гилберт отодвинул подушку и уставился на него.

– Ты серьезно?

– Да. – Родерих стиснул зубы. – Сними рубашку и ложись. И не ной, я просто пытаюсь помочь.

Изумленный Гилберт не шелохнулся. Родериху пришлось самому, наклонившись, расстегивать застегнутые им же пуговицы, ворчливо прищелкивая при этом языком.

Гилли перепрыгнул на плечо хозяина и требовательно ущипнул того за ухо, но, не получив ответа, сердито упорхнул.

Гилберт поджал пальцы на ногах. Натренированные пальцы Родериха ловко расстегивали одну маленькую пуговку за другой.

– Где болит?

В его голосе явственно слышалась возбуждающая хрипотца. Гилберт поерзал, чувствуя, как волоски на теле встают дыбом.

– …Спина…грудь. Шея.

– А здесь?

Ладонь, небрежно погладившая живот, была мягкой и прохладной. Вздрогнули оба. Родерих не мог поверить, что сделал это. Гилберт не был уверен, что это не является частью прихода, вызванного наркотиком, подсыпанным сволочью Англией в его лекарство.

Они замерли.

Сердцебиение неуклонно повышалось, дыхание сбивалось, туманя рассудок. Веки потяжелели, дрожащие руки сами вскинулись и подгладили Родериха по лицу.

– …Да.

…провести по дужкам стильных очков, приподнять их и снять…

– …Везде.

Это можно было бы назвать романтичным моментом, если бы такое понятие вообще было бы уместно по отношению к ним.

Молча соглашаясь, Родерих скользнул рукой выше, по твердым мышцам, до впадинки под ребрами, задирая рубашку складками. Чье-то дыхание заметно участилось. Все тело Гилберта пронзила острая боль, метя прямо в сердце.

– Здесь тоже?

Пальцы шустро прокрались под левую грудь.

– Разве ты…не массаж собирался делать?

– Шшш…расслабься и наслаждайся, ладно?

Гилберт прикусил губу. Исследование продолжилось выше. Сквозь дымку усталости и влияние загадочного лекарства, желание сопротивляться казалось таким незначительным…

– Ладно, – выдохнул он, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям. – Сделай это.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Глава восьмая

− Умм…

− Что? Так приятно?

− …Да.

Прикрыв глаза, Гилберт комкал в руках покрывало, покачиваясь в такт движениям пальцев Родериха, размеренно надавливающих на его поясницу. Уверенные массирующие движения высвобождали накопившееся в мышцах напряжение и уменьшали ноющую боль в суставах. Массажное масло издавало легкий теплый запах корицы, было в меру жидким и позволяло гладко скользить по коже его обнаженной спины. Лопатки непроизвольно свело, губы Родериха тронула легчайшая улыбка.

У Гилберта было красивое тело.

Еще больше наклонившись вперед и обхватив колени руками, Гилберт постарался предоставить австрийцу как можно больше простора для манипуляций, блаженно вздыхая всякий раз, как костяшки пальцев проезжались по позвоночнику. Когда они коснулись одного особенного местечка как раз над копчиком, он резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Родерих подскочил от неожиданности.

− Что?

− Там.

− Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

− Да.

Кивнув, хотя Гилберт все равно не мог его увидеть, Родерих возобновил массаж, уделяя этому месту повышенное внимание.

Обстановка в спальне была хоть и интимной, но все равно немного напряженной.

Гилберт бы соврал, если бы сказал, что он не был разочарован, когда расстегивание Родерихом его рубашки переросло в невинный массаж плеч, а затем и спины. Как минимум, сначала. Но он на своем опыте уже знал, что руки Родериха умели не только играть на различных инструментах, их таланты простирались куда дальше. Они быстро избавили его от боли в плечах, и теперь каждое движение раскрытой ладонью расслабляло напряженные мышцы и притягивало его все ближе и ближе в объятия другого человека. Расставив ноги по обеим сторонам от него, Родерих размеренно дышал ему в затылок. Услышав тихий стон Гилберта, австриец передернулся.

− Что?

− Так хорошо…чуть сильнее.

− Ммм…

− О, Боже, да…сильнее…о, черт. О…РОДЕРИХ! Какого черта?

Гилберт едва не выпрыгнул из собственной шкуры, когда Австрия, внезапно наклонился и прижался губами к его шее. Родерих улыбнулся.

− Все хорошо. − Теплое дыхание коснулось плеча, руки переместились с изящной поясницы на не менее изящную талию и почти сразу скользнули вперед, к плоскому гладкому животу. − Просто…ты очень милый. Когда ты такой узявимый.

Гилберт со стоном повернул голову. Их глаза встретились.

Что-то такое особенное, щекочуще неизвестное, таинственное и непонятное увидел каждый из них во взгляде другого, что именно − останется загадкой, но они разъединились, чтобы соединить губы в долгом волнующем поцелуе.

С одной стороны, от боли в спине Гилберт избавился моментально.

К сожалению, того же самого нельзя было сказать о его груди, которая пылала. Не болезненно, нет, скорее от отчаянного возбуждения, и, не долго думая, он схватил покоящиеся на его животе руки Родериха и настойчиво прижал к своей груди.

− Потрогай их. − Разорвав поцелуй, он беспомощно хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь пробиться сквозь окутывающую сознание туман желания и алкогольную дымку. − Потрогай их, слышишь, ты, придурок!

− Ладно, ладно, успокойся, я потрогаю!

Родерих притянул его к себе, руки, лежащие на его груди, на миг дразнящее сжались. Гилберт охнул, поерзал, откинул голову на плечо австрийца и выгнулся навстречу прикосновению. Закинув руку за голову, он притянул к себе Родериха, молча умоляя о новом исступленном поцелуе.

Родерих в жизни не чувствовал себя счастливее. Под его руками набухала и вибрировала мягкая обильная плоть, прижавшиеся к ладони, твердые, как камушки, соски, полыхали жаром. Он мял, разминал, массировал, Пруссия же цеплялся за него, все глубже погружаясь в объятие, и стонал сквозь полураскрытые красиво очерченные губы. В этих звуках бесстыдство переплеталось с восторгом и Родерих понимал − никого и никогда в своей жизни не хотел сильнее.

− Сильнее… − Тяжело дыша, Гилберт цеплялся скрюченными пальцами за волосы цвета кофе со сливками, комкая в другой руке покрывало. Давно позабыв про боль в спине, он откинулся назад, подставляя под поцелуи горло и плечи. Поза была неудобной для обоих, поэтому Родерих с раздраженным ворчанием убрал руки, отстранился и опрокинул Пруссию на постель, разложив, как следует. Гилберт угрожающе нахмурился, но впечатление было смазано вспыхнувшим румянцем и торчащими во все стороны светлыми волосами. В расширенных зрачках взлохмаченный брюнет увидел свое отражение, зацелованные губы бормотали едва слышные, но очень крепкие ругательства.

− Про…должай…

Ощущение власти и собственного превосходства, знакомые, но давно не испытываемые, в первый раз за такое долгое время заполнили все существо Австрии. С тихим рычанием он ущипнул губами кончик вздернутого кверху носа.

− Попроси меня.

− …Чего?

− Попроси. Если хочешь, чтобы я это сделал, тебе придется попросить. − Он навалился на Гилберта, потираясь своей грудью о его, и одной рукой ухватился за стрелку брюк, которые все еще были на стройных бедрах. − Скажи, что хочешь меня. Вслух.

− Сказать…да черта с два!

− Уверен? − Не собираясь уступать, Австрия провел ладонью между двумя крепкими полушариями, уткнулся туда лицом и слегка потерся. − А я думаю, что ты этого хочешь.

− Я не…аа…аах…

− Ммм… − Родерих улыбнулся, не поднимая головы. Эту шелковистую кожу он уже однажды пробовал на вкус. Она была сладкой, как грех. − Попроси, и я буду только счастлив помочь.

К сожалению, Гилберт уже давно позабыл слово «достоинство» и все его производные. Его соски…прямо-таки взывали к Родериху, умоляя обратить на себя внимание, волосы на затылке приподнялись, и кожа под руками Родериха была горячей. Добела раскаленной. Горячей настолько, что пот выступил булавочными головками на всей открытой поверхности его белоснежного тела. Не колеблясь, он набрал воздуха в легкие и выдохнул вместе с неразборчивой мольбой. Мягкие поглаживания его боков и талии успокоили его в достаточной степени, чтобы он смог повторить.

− Пожалуйста, Родерих, поиграй с ними…

− Потрогать?

− Ах…

− Полизать?

− …Да.

− Пососать?

− Пожалуйста.

Австрия имел полное право снисходительно хмыкнуть, что он и сделал. Начать выполнение просьбы он решил с местечка под левой грудью, размеренно работая языком и постепенно поднимаясь выше, к венчающему ее соску, который сжал губами. Гилберт поджал пальцы на ногах. В позвоночник толчками бились почти осязаемые волны дрожи. Легкий поцелуй перерос в мягкое посасывание, дрожь распространилась по всеми телу, руки невольно вцепились в каштановые пряди, пытаясь прижать поднимающуюся и опускающуюся голову крепче к груди.

− Да… − Охрипший Гилберт запрокинул голову и выгнулся, подставляясь под манипуляции опытного языка. − О, Боже, да, сильнее. Еще, сильнее, ооо…

Весьма довольный собой Родерих широко ухмыльнулся и принялся за пощипывание и поглаживание сморщенной кожицы ореола вокруг другого соска Пруссии, одновременно обводя языком маленькую твердую пуговку, которую только что сосал. Руки легли на чужую талию, пробрались под выгнутую спину и остановились на пояснице. Пальцы уцепились за пояс измятых штанов, скользнули внутрь и рывком дернули послушное тело на себя, позволяя удобнее устроиться между разведенных бедер. С влажным чмоканьем он выпустил сосок своей жертвы.

− Так лучше?

– Не останавливайся, твою мать! – Бедра, на который Родерих опирался, дернулись вверх, и он упал лицом прямо в благоуханную ложбинку. Не долго думая, он царапнул бархатистую кожу зубами. Не в состоянии различить в этой райской вселенной отдельные созвездия веснушек, он нацеливался на места их наибольшего скопления, там, где они образовывали целые галактики и окрашивали жемчужную кожу в персиковый цвет. Гилберт, похоже, знал каждую из своих веснушек наизусть, судя по его реакции на влажные прикосновения. Местечко сразу под ключицами было чувствительным, но не самым чувствительным, и они оба это знали. Ну, возможно, один знал чуть лучше другого. Гилберт в исступлении попытался направить Родериха чуть ниже, но безуспешно – Австрии явно нравилось управлять ситуацией. Он даже не отбросил его руки, вместо этого погладив нижнюю сторону каждого полушария.

В конце концов, когда отчаявшийся Гилберт перешел от слов типа «не здесь!» и «чертов мудак!» к нечленораздельным стонам и мольбам, Родерих медленно и терпеливо опустил голову и снова взял в рот левый сосок.

Не желая терять с таким трудом достигнутое ощущение, Гилберт прижал его голову к груди и зажмурился. Ласковое поглаживание чувствительной кожицы вокруг соска делало с ним странные, немыслимые вещи, например его затылок, кончики пальцев и макушка начинали гореть огнем. Каждый миллиметр груди пульсировал от пощипывания одного соска пальцами и облизывания другого. Это было здорово. Черт, да просто классно! Задыхаясь, он извивался и ерзал и напрягался всем телом…. Как же Австрия умел сосать! Сначала нежно, потом все сильнее и сильнее, потом и вовсе жестко оттягивая, упираясь затылком в ладонь Гилберта. И зубами, зубами, то и дело, задевая покрасневшую кожу, слегка прихватывая плоть, когда грудь норовила выскользнуть изо рта.

Австрия выпустил сосок изо рта и тут же переключился на другой, тут же заработав судорожный вздох и дрожь, сотрясшую всю кровать. Он начал массировать руками сильнее, жестко сминая и перекатывая груди в руках, его бедра сами толкались вперед, между разведенных ног Гилберта, навстречу натягивавшей ткань штанов выпуклости.

– Ты когда-нибудь это пробовал? – промурлыкал он, уткнувшись лицом в ложбинку и лениво вычерчивая круги на гладкой поверхности. – Брал их в рот?

– Нет! – Вздрогнул Пруссия. Сама мысль о таком должна была возмущать, но вместо этого возбуждала, поэтому была как можно скорее отброшена в сторону. – Это вульгарно!

Родерих пожал плечами. Это было бы жаркое зрелище – Гилберт , приподнимающий своей бледной рукой одну грудь, и направляющий сосок вверх, к губам и высунутому языку. Он тут же воплотил нафантазированные действия Гилберта в реальность, проведя кончиком языка по линии, отделяющей белоснежную кожу от покрасневшего ореола. Пруссия со стоном отвел плечи назад, выгибаясь навстречу ему.

– Еще…

– Слушаюсь, сударь. – Коварно усмехнувшись, Родерих склонился над правым на этот раз соском и с силой втянул сразу столько, сколько смог. Чувственный пронзительный вскрик, сорвавшийся с губ Гилберта, взмыл под потолок в напряженной атмосфере спальни.

Всего через какую-то минуту интенсивного всасывания, он вдруг заметил, что Пруссия реагирует уже не так бурно, а его тело подозрительно расслаблено. Недоумевая, он приподнялся и услышал униженный стон.

Гилберт ничего не мог поделать с этим. Он кончил. Кончил от одних только предварительных оральных ласк. Это было великолепно, посторгазменная дрожь все еще пронизывала его тело долгими волнами, он…он просто хотел умереть.

– Что? – рявкнул Родерих, вытирая рот тыльной стороной руки. – Почему ты перестал реагировать, черт тебя побери!

Гилберт с хныканьем повел плечами. Боль в спине вернулась. И в груди тоже.

– Я… – он поморщился и поерзал, чувствуя, как влажная ткань штанов неприятно липнет к коже. – О, Боже…

– Что «ты?» – Родерих крепко сжал одну грудь. – Ты грязная шлюха? Тебе понравилось то, что я делал?

– Еще какая шлюха…

– Ммм…да. – Родерих прикоснулся губами к изгибу его шеи, возобновив манипуляции с его грудью, трогая, разминая, целуя. – Ты моя сучка…эй!

Недоуменно сведя брови, он отстранился и сел, осознав, что перед штанов объекта его желания был мокрым.

– Что за…

Еще теплая, ткань издавала легкий, но крепкий запах, от которого по его затылку побежали мурашки. Он сразу узнал его.

– … Ты кончил.

– Мм…– Гилберт кивнул, прикрывая лицо руками. – Прости…

Никто из них не шелохнулся и не сказал ни слова. Сердце Родериха бешено колотилось в груди, австриец не был уверен, должен ли этот факт возбудить его еще сильнее, или наоборот, напрочь отбить охоту продолжать. Пруссия болезненно напрягся – пылающие изнутри соски, казалось, были готовы взорваться. Их насыщенный цвет манил, умолял обратить на них внимание Родериха.

И Австрия решил, что ему пофиг, он продолжит их сосать. И устремился вниз.

Силуэты, отбрасываемые их телами на стену в мягком неярком свете прикроватной лампы, передавали каждую линию, каждый изгиб с дотошной четкостью, безжалостно вырисовывая ситуацию, о которой они и помыслить не могли бы. Стройные ноги, выглядящие еще длиннее благодаря отсутствию вечных рваных мешковатых джинсов, были широко раздвинуты для того, другого, который склонился, вжавшись носом в гладкую кожу, а губами прихватывая поочередно твердые комочки плоти. Выгнутая на пике удовольствия спина, набухшие груди, блестящие от пота, вздымающиеся и опадающие с каждым судорожным вдохом и выдохом. Темные устремленные вверх соски, оттененные сливочно-белой кожей двух сплетенных тел. Ловкие пальцы музыканта расстегнули штаны, стянули их и высвободили наполовину напряженное достоинство.

Обычно в его голове копошились миллионы всяких мыслей: музыка, выпечка, Венгрия, сад…но в первый раз за более чем два века Родерих почувствовал, как все эти понятия отошли на второй план, скрывшись за густой завесой чистого сексуального желания. Тестостерон (странно…он не помнил, чтобы бурлящие гормоны ощущались таким образом), агрессия, возбуждение…все смешалось в гремучий коктейль, которому мягкость плоти под его пальцами и беззвучные стоны партнера только добавляли крепости.

Еще.

Он торопливо и неуклюже разделся, оставив одежду частью на краю кровати, частью – неопрятной кучей на полу. Очки оказались на тумбочке. Гилберт приподнял голову, жадно целуя его, забросив одну ногу на Родериха, проводя пяткой по гладкому бедру и наслаждаясь ощущениям двух членов упирающихся ему в живот. Их руки сплелись, они задвигались в едином ритме, целуясь и перекатываясь. Родерих легко опрокинулся на спину, и Гилберт, чувствуя себя всемогущим, инстинктивно догадался, что от него требуется.

Положив руки Родериху на грудь, он скользнул вниз по его телу, проехавшись грудью по мягкой влажной коже живота, и остановившись, только почувствовав, как горячая головка чужого члена упирается в ложбинку снизу. Ущипнув Родериха за его гораздо менее чувствительные, но не менее возбужденные соски, он с силой потерся грудью о его живот, доставив себе острое удовольствие, которое сам затруднился бы определить или описать. Это было как…погрузиться в мягкое ватное тепло. Не в силах терпеть это ощущение, он опустил голову, положив ее на собственную распростертую грудь. Родерих издал жалобный стон, подавляя желание _жестко_ вздернуть бедра вверх, во влажный жар между двумя полушариями. Которые тем временем с трудом поднялись вслед за своим обладателем, ищущим ту бутылочку с массажным маслом…

Найдя его на тумбочке, он вылил себе в ладонь полную горсть и сел ровно, несмотря на боль в пояснице.

Родериху открылся великолепный вид на каждый дюйм прекрасного тела Гилберта, покатость его плеч, застенчивый, но в то же время какой-то надменный наклон головы. Груди, как две полные луны, сияющие прозрачной белизной и украшенные этими _потрясающими_ веснушками, колыхались от каждого движения. Даже ниже пояса, где, для Родериха, казалось бы, не было ничего нового, все выглядело восхитительно. Чуть меньше, чем хвалился владелец, но красивый и гордо устремленный вверх. Смазанные маслом руки описывали неторопливые круги по поверхности грудей, которые, как с некоторым волнением заметил Гилберт, были самую чуточку меньше, чем этим утром, медленно ныряли в ложбинку и обстоятельно смазывали с каждой стороны. Он поднял глаза, встретившись с потемневшим взглядом человека, щедро подарившего ему самый буйный, беспощадный и до неприличия дивный оргазм. Он облизнул губы. Австрия чуть раздвинул ноги и провел пальцами по своему паху.

– Убери их оттуда, – хрипло скомандовал Гилберт. – Быстро.

Он положил руки поверх его. Родерих быстро перевернул ладони, сплел их пальцы и притянул Гилберт к себе, возвращая в прежнюю позицию. Внутренние стороны грудей были такими чувствительными, что он ощущал ими пульсацию чужого члена. Это отвлекало, а ему необходимо было сосредоточиться, если он хотел сделать это правильно…

Когда головка ткнулась в ложбинку с нижней стороны, он лишь тихонько ахнул, а вот Родерих громко выругался и стиснул пальцы, причиняя боль им обоим. Когда вся длина мало-помалу оказалась поглощена влажной горячей плотью, погрузившись в нее, как нож в масло, как оружие в тело врага, как варварское, грешное утверждение своей власти, стало только хуже. Гилберт со всхлипом высвободил почти раздробленные по ощущениям пальцы и ухватился ими за бедра, на которые опирался. Медленно и тяжело опустился всем весом, полностью вобрав член в себя и опускаясь еще ниже, пока головка, показавшись сверху, не задела его нижнюю губу.

Так же медленно, он начал мять свою грудь ладонями, массируя член Родериха сквозь слои собственной податливой плоти, изредка задевая кончик языком. Волосы упали ему на лицо, закрывая Родериху обзор. Австриец застонал жутковатым утробным стоном, идущим из самой глубины его существа. Голова кружилась от того, как жарко, как скользко было между ними, от того, какие грешные, непростительные вещи вытворял кончик языка с его измученной крайней плотью. От того, как его член скользил внутрь и наружу, от чувства, что трахаешь кого-то, одновременно наслаждаясь оральным сексом. Он смаковал каждую секунду, фокусировался на неиспытанных прежде ощущениях, и мало-помалу позволял своему самоконтролю уплывать в далекие дали. Массируя собственную грудь, Гилберт на забывал ласкать свои соски и кончики его пальцев изредка задевали живот Родериха. Австриец приподнял бедра, безмолвно прося его вобрать в себя больше. Напряжение в позвоночнике становилось невыносимым. Кровать протестующее скрипнула, Гилберт вздрогнул. Пруссак и представить не мог, что кожа в ложбинке может быть такой чувствительной. Это было странно, это было запретно и восхитительно. Скольжение было плавным, легким, выделяющаяся на головке члена Родериха влага – теплой, гладкой, и намного более приятно на вкус, нежели массажное масло.

Кольнувшая поясницу искорка боли напомнила не задерживаться в этой позе надолго, если он не хочет, чтобы его всерьез скрючило. Он сдвинулся назад, обнажив член на миг, и тут же сомкнул на нем ладонь. Пальцы плавно заскользили вдоль, и воображение тут же нарисовало ему картинку _двух_ членов в одной ладони. Он яростно побагровел, что тут же отметил Родерих, но последний был слишком озабочен потерей обволакивающего его жара, чтобы заострять свое внимание на этой детали.

Гилберт, собравшись с духом, наконец, осмелился взгромоздиться на Родериха, грудью к груди. Пружины взвизгнули. Ощущение тяжести было непривычным, но не неприятным, а гладкость бедер, расположившихся между его собственными – завораживающей и прекрасной. Закрыв глаза, Гилберт заключил его лицо в ладони, отслеживая кончиками пальцев каждую линию и отпечатывая в памяти каждую черточку. Проведя средним пальцем по родинке на подбородке, он почувствовал ее, открыл глаза и, наклонившись вперед, поцеловал в надежде, что реакция будет именно такой, как он всегда подозревал.

Так оно и было. Родерих, вздрогнув, сладко вздохнул и положил ладони Гилберту на поясницу. Живот к животу, обе члена тесно зажаты между ними, подрагивая от неудовлетворенного желания. Опустив голову, Пруссия провел по родинке языком. Родерих резко вздернул подбородок, предоставляя больше простора для манипуляций. Раскрывшиеся порозовевшие губы в свете ночника казались совсем красными. На скулам плясах необузданный румянец. Гилберт, продолжая ласкать загадочное пятнышко языком, зарылся пальцами в его волосы, растрепал тщательно уложенную челку и медленно и мягко провел ногтями по затылку. Родерих отчаянно двинул бедрами, пытаясь заполучить хоть немного трения.

С трудом оторвавшись от темного пятнышка, Гилберт поднял голову и облизнул блестящие от слюны губы.

– Ты – самое красивое, что я когда-либо видел…

– Не так уж много ты и видел…

– Ну, не знаю…

Он спустился к шее, целуя ямку, где выступающая на горле жила соединялась с ключицей и обнаружил в том месте белую линию старого шрама. Тевтонского происхождения. Потрясающе сексуально.

Воздав должное тонкой бледной полоске, он снова выдвинул вперед свои груди. Они пульсировали, требуя внимания, требуя уже привычной ласки опытным австрийским языком. Вообще, Гилберт не возражал бы, если бы и другие некоторые части его тела подверглись подобной обработке. Словно прочтя его мысли, Австрия опрокинул его на спину. Бедра сами распахнулись, открывая обзору самоуверенно торчащий, налитой, крепкий, _великолепный_ член. Длинный тонкий палец провел по головке, размазывая выступившие капли. Гилберт, с шипением втянув воздух, скомкал простынь в кулаках. Певуче хмыкнув, Австрия облизал губы и грациозно сомкнул их на головке.

– Аах, _бля_…

Гилберта тряхануло так, что изголовье кровати ударилось о стену. Мышцы ног свело от напряжения. Он чувствовал все – каждое движение гибкого языка, каждое смыкание губ, легкое прикосновение зубов к крайней плоти, пальцы дразнящее поглаживающие основание. Большие пальцы ритмично нажимали и потирали кожу под мошонкой. Забросив одну ногу Австрии на плечо, Пруссия позволил себе забыться, откинув голову и прослеживая пальцами проступившие на беззащитно подставленном горле трепещущие вены. Вторая рука расположилась на груди, пощипывая соски.

Свет ночника отражался в коже обоих мужчин, влажной от выступившего пота.

В комнате, кроме характерных влажных причмокивающих звуков, раздавалось только тяжелое дыхание Гилберта. В глубине дома потрескивали половицы, поскрипывали оконные рамы, сквозь стену доносилось тихое сопение Феличиано. Ничего из этого Гилберт не слышал, слишком увлеченный букетом других ощущений, от трения собравшейся под ним в складку простыни до несильной ноющей боли в пояснице. Но главным ощущением было, несомненно, накапливающаяся внизу живота блаженная сладкая тяжесть. Родерих, ах, _Родерих_.

– Яйца тоже, – сдавленным голосом попросил он. Дополнительный вес на груди был таким непривычным. Подняв руку, он погладил нижнюю сторону каждого полушария. Кожа там оказалась бархатистой на ощупь.

– А повежливее? – Родерих откинул волосы с лица и чуть сдвинулся, выше задирая согнутую в колене ногу, невзирая на причиняемое Гилберту неудобство. Прижался губами к открывшейся поверхности бедра, слегка куснул, и проследовал вниз, посасывая и покусывая кожу до тех пор, пока угол не стал слишком неудобным, и тянуться стало трудно. – Перевернись.

– Возьми в рот мои…

– Перевернись, и я подумаю над твоим предложением. Раздвинь ноги.

– Я не могу, мне…

– Обопрись на подушку, ну, давай. – Он легко, но резко шлепнул по бледному бедру. Упругие мускулы едва подались под ударом. Гилберт неохотно перевернулся на живот и подгреб под себя подушку. Напряженный член вжался в живот, а усевшийся сверху австриец еще добавил тяжести. Пальцы впились в ямки на пояснице, поднялись выше, вдоль позвоночника, распространяя на своем пути волны мелкой дрожи. По оставленному ими следу проследовали губы, теплая влажность языка, смакующего смесь из пота и массажного масла. Гилберт охнул. Руки переместились с боков на бедра. Проложив цепочку поцелуев в обратном направлении, к копчику, Родерих просунул ладони между его бедер.

– Я сказал тебе раздвинуть ноги.

Гилберт жалобно захныкал. В таком положении, да еще с дополнительным весом, выполнить приказ не представлялось возможным. Австрия поднялся на колени, продвинул руки глубже и сам раздвинул его бедра настолько, чтобы окунул два пальца в расселину между двумя упругими половинками. На одном, особенно мягком бархатистом местечке его пальцы остановились и чуть надавили. Напряженно сведя брови, Родерих наклонился и запечатлел легкий поцелуй на одной ягодице. Гилберт смешно ойкнул и дернулся. Это выглядело мило, о чем Родерих не преминул ему сообщить, получив в ответ возмущенное фырканье, заглушенное подушкой.

Губы переместились выше, к копчику, один палец дразнящее поглаживал податливое местечко внутри, второй скользнул глубже в промежность и щекотал короткие тонкие бледные волоски в месте, где начиналось бедро. Волосы у Гилберта либо практически не росли, либо он их удалял к чертям. Австрия подозревал первое.

Пруссия был, мягко говоря, удивлен, почувствовав горячий мокрый язык, выписывающий узоры на его ягодицах. Пальцы, вцепившиеся в подушку, свело, плечи тряслись. Он не знал, как на это реагировать. Влажность была странной, жар – ошеломляющим, но, не успел он к этому привыкнуть, как два пальца уже ласкали там, где он хотел больше всего на свете. И меньше всего тоже. Подушечки мягко поглаживали, кончики пальцев жестоко поддразнивали. Губы тоже не оставались не при делах, а руки и вовсе расшалились, массируя везде, где только могли достать, даря тепло и наращивая возбуждение. Всхлипнув, он непроизвольно приподнял бедра навстречу дразнящему его языку. Это не должно было быть _так_ хорошо. Просто не должно. Но, Боже, как же это было восхитительно! Изумительно, чудесно, непостижимо, так, что голова шла кругом. Он молил о продолжении, раздвигал ноги шире, открывался и постанывал в ответ на каждое малейшее движение этого волшебного языка.

– Мать твою! – выдавил он, борясь со слезами. – Родерих…т-ты что твориииииишь?

Вместо ответа в его промежность опять ткнулись два пальца, заставив дернуться всем телом. Мягкие волосы щекотнули копчик – Родерих выпрямился и повел застывшими плечами.

– Делаю тебе массаж, идиот. – Ладони промяли спину от поясницы до шеи. – Мне прекратить?

– …Нет.

– Тогда, может, окажешь ответную услугу?

Он скатился вбок, тяжело приземлившись на постель, и запустил пальцы в коротко остриженные серебристые волосы. Гилберт, с энтузиазмом воспринявший идею, навалился сверху, прижавшись грудью к груди. Через несколько влажных глубоких поцелуев, когда он отстранился, Родерих получил возможность взглянуть в лицо человеку, которого обнимал, и которому отдал свое сердце. Полузакрытые пылающие красные глаза, припухшие, блестящие от их смешанной слюны губы, бледная кожа, взъерошенные волосы, ямочки над изящными ключицами, груди, которые, казалось, стали меньше, но не утратили упругости, и гордо венчали его тело, словно желаннейшие из трофеев. Он положил ладонь на бледную щеку. Гилберт, повернув голову, потерся об нее носом и игриво прикусил указательный палец. Родерих подкинул вверх бедра, наслаждаясь видом затрепетавших густых ресниц.

– Гилберт…

– Родерих…

Австрия кивнул, закусив нижнюю губу.

– Да?

– Я хочу еще кончить.

– Сначала поцелуй меня.

…

Двое на постели окунулись в вихрь ласк и поцелуев. Кожа к коже, одни бедра между других, бледное горло Гилберта разукрашено следами укусов, спина Родериха – длинными красными полосами, и те и другие – свидетельства мучительного удовольствия, пульсировавшего между сплетенными телами. Никто из них не признался в желании быть оттраханным, но, незаметно для Гилберта, Родерих ухитрился ввести в него два пальца, и два тела терлись друг о друга, как волны, омывающие побережье. Кожа на вздымающейся груди Гилберта, скользкая от пота, смазки и массажного масла, неприлично хлюпала. Шлепая друг о друга бедрами, они нашли свой идеальный ритм, который негромко повторяло изголовье кровати Гилберта. Не осталось ничего личного, стыдного, запретного. Все было общим.

– Черт, Родерих, как хорошо!

Австрия ущипнув Гилберта за бедро, когда тот перестал покусывать его шею. Сходя с ума, Гилберт изо всех сил притиснул австрийца к своей груди и начал свое восхождение на пик оргазма, всхлипывая и постанывая.

Чувствуя, как жилистое тело в его объятиях переполняется напряжением, Родерих вынул пальцы, наклонился и втянул в себя сосок, чтобы подтолкнуть Гилберта. Впившись ногтями в бока любовника, впитывая в себя ощущение бьющегося в агонии тела, Австрия заставил его испытать второй головокружительный оргазм за этот вечер. Поток бессмысленных звуков смешался с криками чистейшего наслаждения и сопровождался крупной дрожью, сбегающей по позвоночнику.

Значит, вот оно как, подумалось ему, когда посторгазменный туман отступил, оставив после себя чувство легкости и удовлетворения во всем теле. Значит, вот каково − заниматься любовью с заклятым врагом и его сиськами.

…

− …Черт, − с трудом выговорил Гилберт тихим нетвердым голосом минут пять спустя. − Черт бы меня побрал.

Подняв руки, он обнял Родериха за талию.

− Ммгм, − одобрительно мурлыкнул Австрия, потершись щекой о то, что осталось от груди Гилберта. Жаловаться было совершенно не на что. У него только что был невероятный секс, от его партнера восхитительно пахло, и блаженная усталость уже утягивала его самого в сладкое забытье.

Жизнь была прекрасна.

…

Гилберт и Родерих проснулись утром, в одной постели, бок о бок. Каждый из них точно знал, что другой тоже не спит, но никто не решался заговорить первым. Заговорить означало разбить хрупкую тишину, испортить момент, тот момент, когда щека Родериха лежала на плоской груди Гилберта, рука поглаживала изгиб его талии, а Гилберт, в свою очередь, перебирал пальцами мягкие ароматные волосы. Ему просто не верилось, что он никогда прежде не касался этих темных прядей. Где-то в глубине дома началась шумная утренняя жизнь. Шумная, в основном, за счет Италии, который прыгал, вопил и черт знает что еще делал, и за счет собак Германии, чьи когти скребли по полу мастерской Австрии.

Чуть поморщившись, Родерих поерзал на постели, поднял голову и встретился глазами с Гилбертом.

− Доброе утро, − одними губами шепнул он, потирая слипшиеся глаза.

− Утро, − ответил Пруссия, тронув любимого за кончик его аккуратного аристократического носа. − Хорошо спал?

− Отлично, спасибо.

Они помолчали еще несколько мгновений, прислушиваясь к дыханию друг друга, и пытаясь осознать произошедшие за ночь с телом Гилберта изменения. Это было так странно. Так сверхъестественно и пугающе. Для обоих. Австрия вздохнул.

− Гилберт?

− Мм?

− …Мы встаем или как?

…

17


End file.
